Sweet Seduction
by MyButterfly364
Summary: I raised my hands up in defence,this thing was relentless,attacking any part of me that lay unprotected.It started clawing at my arms and I felt the hot blood seep down my arm...I looked up from my blooded hands to see the she beast ready to pounce.'R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Why did he have to do this to me!? Not again, I repeatedly told my self, not again, sliding down the wall of my bedroom squeezing my head in my hands, He would not make me feel bad for him for telling the truth, trying to explain my feelings. Confusing myself, how could I expect him to understand when I couldn't understand myself, surely someone else must of felt like this. At one time or another someone must have known what it feels like to be me. To know that you love someone so dearly but do not want to be with them, how am I supposed to explain that I see him as a brother, no not even a brother, I wouldn't lie, I do not see James as a brother we have been through so much and he gets my attention in such a way that would be illegal if he were. I love him but I need time apart, yes that is it. I need time alone.

That is how most of my days go by now, trying to work up the courage to do something I want so badly but dreading it so completely. I had been with James for years now I didn't want to loose him although it would be best for both of us if we separated, easier. I hated feeling this way, hated feeling so empty especially when I had no real reason to be...I just was, there wasn't a problem I could point to as the cause of my troubles and fix it . Walking home was always my favourite part of the day, I was alone and I could clear my head easily without having to worry about hurting other peoples feelings with my mental absence.

England was beautiful this time of year all the trees were just starting to turn into their magnificent shades of orange and red dancing in the soft breeze and it couldn't be a more comforting site. I lived in a nice part of the country, not to far from London but not to far into the rural country side either. Letchworth garden city, this was the name of my town apparently it is supposed to contain all the benefits of the city without any of its down falls and all the benefits of the countryside. My home is located close to the town centre so it isn't exactly a long walk back, ten minutes tops. We are not a rich family in fact the very opposite. My family and I live in a semi detached council house,3 bedrooms,1 bathroom, 4 people. Sighing to myself as I rounded the corner which lead to my house I pulled my hands further into James's jumper, I didn't have the money to buy a new winter coat yet. I didn't mind not being rich, but I wouldn't mind if we didn't have to struggle as much.

Stepping through my front door I could hear my mothers laughter running through the house, its amazing how much one person can go through and still keep smiling. My mother and I are very different she is optimistic, dark haired ,tall ,very tanned and plump , I am negative, about 5 foot 3 inches blonde(albeit bleach),pale with a slim but curvy build .

"Kayla, your home early" My mothers voice was shocked and surprised but definitely happy that I hadn't been wondering the streets again. I swear if she could she would have a CCTV camera on me at all times just to make sure I was ok.

"Yeah, I caught an earlier train back from college and I didn't really feel like saying hello to any of my friends down at the pub" laughing inwardly to myself as I said this. Drinking is number one on her lists of 'don't ever do Kayla or you won't see the light of day for the next twelve months'.

She simply rolled her eyes at me and said that dinner was in the oven, great jacket potatoes again, I must have had them every day for the past week. I loved my mum but she wasn't much of a cook, not that I was either. I took out the potato that was destined to be mine and sprinkled what my brother would call an unhealthy amount of cheese on it and took it with upstairs so I could get down to what I loved, drawing but not before changing into my pjs and settling in for a long night. Today was Wednesday and James would be down for the weekend on Friday. I hope I'm ready for this. I have to go to college tomorrow but will have the hole of Friday to prepare.

I snuck out of the front door and quietly closed it behind me trying my best not to wake anyone else up. I pulled on my gloves trying to cover up every inch of my exposed skin as the cold wind bit at my hands and cheeks, it was early in the morning and the streets were mostly deserted aside from the odd commuter. Snow had fallen last night and the wind was particularly sharp, wishing nothing more then to have a cup of steaming hot chocolate in my hands I headed off towards the station hoping that the queue for tickets wouldn't be that long, I couldn't afford to miss my train again Ms Hunt would have my head. It doesn't matter to her that I live far away from the college and have to rely on trains that only run every hour to get me there.

I brought my tickets and headed through the barriers I thought that it was about time now to get my steaming hot chocolate and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Walking up to the cashier I pulled out my purse to get ready to pay I told the lady my order and waited impatiently for it to arrive, she handed me my hot chocolate as I handed her the money, £2.00 for a regular hot chocolate what a rip off! Its not like it even tastes that nice. I was turning to leave not really noticing what I was doing when I stupidly walked into somebody, spilling my hot chocolate all over the unfortunate victim.

"oh my god, I am so sorry" I cannot believe this, this was going to be such a bad day and what a waste of £2.00. I hesitated looking up at the stranger for the first time, What do I do? What if he starts arguing with me? I can't stand confrontation I don't even know what to say.

"don't worry about it, it was old anyway." His words were soothing but his tone was cold. I visibly flinched and reluctantly pulled my gaze towards his face and away from the floor. He looked amazing, even with hot chocolate dripping down his top he looked good, his hair was a black colour with a blue tint definitely not natural and was arranged in a messy style which flicked out at his ears and swept just above his eyebrows. I couldn't tell the colour of his eyes exactly they were too dark so my guess was that they were a very dark brown. He was well dressed in a simply black top that was now smeared and jeans but anyone could see he was well built. His skin was clear and his features were perfect, he wasn't the most good looking person in the world, but there wasn't exactly anything wrong with him either.

Just then he smirked at me. Oh dear how embarrassing he had just caught me drooling over him like a twelve year old. I looked away and apologised to him once more before rushing out of the station cafe without a second look. I don't think this day can get any worse.

On the train I plugged in my iPod and started playing one of my favourite songs for the mood I was in right now. I couldn't believe what I had done earlier today, that poor man, I hope he wasn't going anywhere important I didn't want to ruin anyone else's day. I started to look out of the window watching the scenery go past. The people on the train were being rude as usual, that's was the problem with getting the train this early in the morning its filled with business men who do not care about anyone else but themselves, putting their laptop bags on the seats so no one can sit down next to them. This annoyed me more then anything people were standing up and squeezing into any available space and they couldn't even be bothered to create space and move out of the way for any one they didn't know. So I tried to ignore them as much as I could until Chloe got on the train and when she did she would be sure to laugh at me for the incident earlier. Chloe was a great friend, very stubborn sometimes but I didn't mind, we got on easily and she is the closest to me out of our circle of friends, not that there were many.

As the train began to pull into Stevenage station I took out my headphones and started to put them away in my bag. Chloe stepped onto the train as the masses of business people started to get off, pushing and shoving. Stevenage was a big stop and a lot of people would get off there, it is very much a big town and nothing like Letchworth, it also said to have the highest young adult pregnancy rate in Europe. Typical. Chloe walked up to me with that famous smile of hers and sat down awkwardly on the seat opposite me. You were lucky if you didn't get a seat that was falling apart and or dropping through the floor, not the most comfortable thing to sit on first thing in the morning.

I smiled back and decided to ask her how her night went as I don't really feel like getting into my embarrassing tale just yet, knowing Chloe she would still be talking by the time we got to college leaving me shame free till at least lunch.

"Nothing much." she replied simply "just stuck doing all that anatomy and physiology homework, I swear what do they think they are training us for, I thought I signed up for a beauty course I'm not training to be a bloody doctor!"

This made me burst out laughing, which earned me a few dirty looks from the self proclaimed 'upper class' on the train. I could always count on her to cheer me up; we had the exact same sense of humour. "Of course you are Chloe what do you think we've been doing all this time." I said while laughing.

We carried on like that bitching, moaning and laughing until we strolled into the college campus when she unfortunately brought the topic of conversation onto me.

"So, what have you been up to then I know it's got to be more exciting then what I've done." Well she was definitely right about that. I quickly skipped over everything that had happened and I wasn't surprised with the questions she was asking. Of course she was only interested in one thing.

"He was fit then?" she kept asking, as if I hadn't told her 20 times already.

"yes Chloe I told you! A million times allre" I stopped short looking in front of me to the canteen. He was here! What the bloody hell was he doing here! Why was I so surprised? This is college he's obviously taking a course here. What did I honestly think he was doing here, looking for me? Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N ok ive rearranged everything a little bit. This is the chapter where they meet.**

**Review please :)**

* * *

"Chloe, shut up!" I whispered trying for the love of god to get her to stop asking about the man that was so blatantly in front of her! She looked back at me shocked for a moment until understanding crossed her face.

"That isn't him is it!?" She practically shouted to everyone within a 1 mile radius, just what part of whispering she didn't understand.

"Of course it him for gods sake! Can you not see the stain?" My voice was becoming more hysterical with every word I said. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the shop, pathetically hoping that he wouldn't recognise me whilst keeping my head low. I know Chloe was laughing at me right now but all I want to do is to run from the college as fast as possible. Maybe I could use the fire escapes. No, that would set off all the fire alarms in the college which would just make things worse. I wonder if they would suspend me. Definitely an interesting idea, not exactly helpful though.

"Kayla will you relax look he's gone already" Chloe's voice ripped me out of me tirade. She stood there with a slightly annoyed expression on her face and my cheeks flared red. I'm pretty sure the whole canteen just saw my display whether I wanted them to or not. I cannot believe that he is gone, I cannot believe I didn't even realise he left! At least he didn't recognise me. What am I naive, of course he recognised me I probably burnt him earlier coming to think about it and I'm sure I would remember the person who did that to me. Maybe he did recognise me and that is why he left.

"Sorry Chloe." I apologised. That wicked smile broke out across her face and she replied

"hey don't worry about it, he was gorgeous Kayla, what the hell were you doing throwing hot chocolate over him" She pretend scowled at me.

"I didn't plan to waste my hot chocolate by throwing it over him thank you very much" I replied bitterly, although I was starting to feel bad, it wasn't her fault. However Chloe being Chloe knew exactly what to say.

"Sure you didn't Kayla, you just 'accidently' spilled hot chocolate all over the fittest guy I have every seen" Poor girl she even made those little quotation marks whilst saying it. She continued "I tell you what though you could lick that hot chocolate off of him and it would still taste amazing...get me his number?" She said whilst looking up at me with pleading eyes, She couldn't be serious.

"Chloe I don't exactly think we are on talking terms, he didn't even know it was me" I said this although I was starting to doubt it myself.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the day and when we did she would be asking me about the 'mystery man'. She just couldn't let it drop

College had finished and we were just walking through the town, Chloe wanted to stop off at Woolworths to return a Christmas present she had got for her nephew, turns out he already had the Power Rangers pyjamas she had brought for him.

I decided to wait for her outside the shop, she shouldn't be that long. I occupied myself by twisting and untwisting the strap to my shoulder bag. I looked up briefly catching a hint of tinted blue hair then turned my attention back to my bag. I couldn't have seen what I think I just saw. I looked up again and there he was sitting slouched on the bench opposite Woolworths. Brilliant, its beginning to feel like when you meet an old friend who you really don't want to see and you haven't seen them in a long time, suddenly you bump into them and then you start seeing them all over the damn place.

Chloe came out of the shop at just the right time and started ranting something about the rude sales assistant or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I turned back to the bench to find that he had left...again. Why didn't I notice? Either he was a magician or I was extremely unobservant. I nodded to myself either could be a possibility.

We sat on our usual bench at the train station; it was the perfect place to step on the train as it stopped right at the exit to Letchworth station. Chloe was still moaning about how the sales assistant gave her a dirty look by the time we reached her stop at Stevenage. I waved goodbye and hoped she would be over it by Monday, Chloe could really hold a grudge. I stared across the carriage only to find him staring back at me. Yes I am extremely unobservant. God. What the hell was going on, I spilled hot chocolate over him yes but that was no reason to act like this. Anger boiled up inside me and before I knew it I was standing opposite him.

"What is your problem?" I tried to sound angry but my anger died in my throat the second he turned to look at me and it came out as more of a plea, I am pathetic. A small smile crossed his face and his eyes lit up, it knocked me breathless for a few seconds and as I tried to clear my head I noticed his eyes once more, they weren't the dark brown I had originally thought. In fact they were the same colour as his hair, black with a blue tinge. They can't be real, they must be contacts no one has black and blue eyes, unless he has some kind of defect. His smile widened and I instantly felt embarrassed, I should have stayed in my seat.

"I don't know what you mean, but please sit down." He answered as he patted the seat next to him. He looked up at me with and innocent expression and I couldn't doubt that face, although something in the back of my mind was telling me that I should. I hesitated for a moment; did he really want me to sit there? Or was he just being polite? Realising that the people on the train were staring at me now and deciding that I have had enough embarrassing adventures for one day I took the seat next to him.

I didn't know what to say to him so I thought id better apologise again as I did run off before.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." I apologised. He surprised me by laughing, it was an amazing sound, No amount of special effects would be able to replicate it.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it" His voice was just as inviting as his laugh and I couldn't help but be caught up in everything he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ok so this is starting off where it was left off in the last 'chapter' ( i know their to short to be chapters hehe) there should be one more slow chapter where James gets involved and then everything should start moving along more quickly which should be more exciting and longer i hope. **

**please review. it helps alot to know if im doing alright. x**

* * *

"yeah, I guess you did, so erm I saw you at college what course are you studying?" I asked. He was staring out of the window and seem to be debating something for a while, Just when I was about to ask again thinking he hadn't heard me the first time he turned, staring at me intently for a few seconds before answering.

"Psychology ... science of the mind." Impressive. "I take it you study beauty" he replied. How did he know that? I'm sure he couldn't have seen me go into that department .He must of seen the bewilderment in my face because he smirked at me and pointed to my uniform.

"Oh right, yeah I do" I looked down, I am proud of the course I chose to study but a lot of people had a lot of misplaced accusations about it I remember one comment particularly 'isn't that a drop out course?' It definitely isn't a drop out course and it definitely isn't easy, there is a lot of theory behind it, knowing all the bones and muscles of the body in Latin is not an easy task.

"So why did you choose to study psychology?" I questioned him, I know its not really any of my business but I want to know as much about him as I possibly can which is not a smart thing to do on my behalf I have enough problems with James as it is.

He wiped a piece of his fringe out of the way and smiled widely.  
"I find it interesting to know how humans think, why they act the way they do." He couldn't contain his smile now, it was blinding, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was joking.

I didn't say anything else, I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem to mind the silence. There was definitely something about him, ill give Chloe that much. Even only having met him for a few minutes I could tell he was the arrogant kind, or that's how it seemed, he carried himself with a lot of confidence I could tell already, he held is head high and I have no doubt he is a fighter. I looked up at him again and he was looking down at me curiously, ok this is starting to get weird. Why ask me to sit here if you not going to talk to me huh! I mentally shouted at him. He stood up suddenly, I peered round him out to the window, sure enough the sign read Letchworth garden city.

I sighed and stood up, I didn't really want this conversation to be over, not that there was much of a conversation. I stepped out of the train expecting him to have already walked off but when I turned to the side he was still there, it actually made me jump he was so close. He didn't look at me though, just stared straight ahead. Not much of a talker are you I thought. I remembered Chloe, she would surely kill me if I didn't at least ask him for his number for her. I groaned he would surely think it's for me, not that I would mind.

"Erm I don't know whether you remember but that girl I was with earlier err she kind of asked me to get your number" I winced, please don't get annoyed, please don't get annoyed I chanted in my head.

He looked down at me locking me in place with his strange but entrancing eyes; we were just outside the station now.

"Are you sure that it's not really you who wants my number?" he asked and smirked as I tried to stop the blush creeping up my face. Of course I would love your number, but I'm not going to tell you that I thought.

"err well no Chloe really did ask me for you number" I couldn't look at his eyes so I stared past him towards the trees

**He** took out a small piece of card and handed it to me. I glanced down at it and it looked like a business card except it held no name just a number underlined and in blue black ink, the same blue back as his hair and his eyes I might add. Who has business cards at our age anyway? Who was I supposed to give this to Chloe? Or keep it for myself?

"For you." he confirmed as his hand brushed against mine. He didn't say anything else, just turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Wow. That was all my mind could come up with for what had just happened. I should probably text Chloe and tell her what happened. she would be one of two things, either ecstatic that I had his number or she would be extremely jealous, that could get nasty, I hope it is the former. I pulled out my phone and began texting.

_Hey, just saw that boy on the train, was sitting with him ,we spoke a little bit and he gave me his number (sorry hope u don't mind.)you should see his eyes! They are amazing...although totally fake. Tb xx_

I hoped giving her some details about what happened would stop her from being mad at me. I put my phone away and waited eagerly for her reply, it was exactly what I thought.

_**OMG!!! U r so lucky. Tell me everything.!!XX**_

_Alright calm down love ,it wasn't very interesting, honestly, but he studies psychology txt l8r just got home X_

I really had no intention of texting her back, I would see her soon enough. When i got home I walked straight up the stairs and took out the little piece of card that now looked very intimidating. What do I say, when should I text him, should I text him at all?

* * *

**review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** A.N Review please,doesnt matter if its only 3 words i apprieciate it :) ALSO thank you to ButterMilkStar and who have been kind enough to review. thank you to sleepylittleme and ButterMilkStar who added this story to their alerts. AND a Special thanks to Blacksly for all of the above and being kind enough to help me out xx**

* * *

I decided against texting him. He didn't seem the type of person to care about that sort of thing so I left it.

All Friday I mentally prepared myself for the night ahead of me. I didn't know how James would react. I didn't think he would get violent, that definitely wasn't his character. Although he could get very angry he would never hit a woman, or so he's always said, I was counting on it to be true. The doorbell rang and butterflies instantly stirred down in my stomach. I momentarily thought about backing down, momentarily. I had to do this now otherwise it would never happen that I was sure of.

I opened the door to see James standing there in the cold I stepped sideways to let him past. He walked into the front room with me following silently behind; I had no idea how to start.

"Err James I think we should talk" No one was ever in on a Friday night so we were alone which was perfect, I didn't want an audience for this.

"Sure, what's up? Are you ok?" His face fell slightly and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine" I started taking a deep breath "look erm... I think we should break up and it's not that I don't love you because I do I'm just so mixed up right now. I really want to stay friends, I'm really sorry" I rushed out looking down at my hands. Seconds went by but it could have been hours, I turned to look at him and he was smiling. Smiling? Id just broken up with him and he's smiling?!

"What's so bloody funny?" I asked genuinely annoyed now.

"Don't worry about it Kayla. I've actually been expecting this for a while, I'm just glad you finally did it. You've been so distant lately and of course we are still friends I mean come on, what would I do without you, I'm honestly fine, you worry to much I mean if you wanted to break up with me and never see me again then yeah id be pretty pissed but we will always be friends." I was completely awe struck, I was not expecting that, not in the slightest.

"Err o-k" I practically mouthed.

"I can still come here at the weekends now and again though right?" He pleaded .

"Obviously, if you didn't I wouldn't have anything to do, you just have to sleep on the sofa" I laughed.

"Give it a week Kayla and you'll be complaining of nightmares and begging me to hold you" he joked. The jammy git! I whacked his arm lightly but couldn't stop myself from laughing. After a few minutes of messing around we decided to go see a movie, it was interesting just being friends, not nearly as awkward as I would have thought.

The weekend passed quickly and I was surprised with how much fun I had. I curled up into bed happier then I have been for a while now and fell quickly asleep.

I awoke to an annoying buzzing sound which after a few seconds I began to realise was my alarm clock, groaning I pulled off my cover and involuntarily shivered from the cold. Its probably going to take me a solid few hours to wake up. I took a shower scrubbing madly at my underarms, if I was going to run into him today there was no way I was going to smell bad. After I got changed into my tunic I put a bagel into the toaster and pored myself a glass of orange juice drinking it quickly realising that I only had 10 minutes until I had to leave the house I pulled the bagel out of the toaster and spread on some Philadelphia. Pulling James jumper over my head (which I am now starting to think I should have given back) and grabbing the bagel I walked out of the house and walked quickly to the station.

While standing on the platform I quickly looked around checking to see if he was here. My face fell slightly when I realised he wasn't. Damn. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned immediately to my left. He was there looking slightly dejected. How the hell does he just appear out of thing air like that. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"You know, I don't just hand out my number to every pretty girl I see. Why didn't you text me?" he added as an after thought. He wasn't looking at me not that that was difficult seeing as he stood nearly a foot taller then me but surely he couldn't be annoyed because I didn't text him. His posture was stiff and he looked annoyed. I guess he was used to girls dropping down at his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry **

**A.N sorry had to change the chapter as i noticed alot of mistakes. Please review it really helps with motivation! x**

* * *

"Sorry I had a lot going on this weekend I didn't really have time." It wasn't a complete lie .I did have a lot going on. It was quite funny to see his face twist as if trying to see through my lie, psychology didn't teach that right? Honestly I did find him attractive however I was not going to be a complete push over about it.

I began to wonder if he was going to sit with me on the train. I mean I wanted him to but there is no way I will be able to rein Chloe in. She will no doubt make him feel uncomfortable. Then again he didn't look the sort to be bothered by very much but on the other hand what did I really know about him, answer nothing, I didn't even know his name.

"what's your name" I think its something I deserve to know if he's going to be turning up everywhere

"now why do you want to know that? You'll be asking me for my address next I suppose" well.. he stood straight only bending his head a little to look at me when it was absolutely necessary. Which apparently was not one of those times.

He really does puzzle me, the way he always seems to be deep in thought no matter the topic at hand. The way he seems to appear at exactly the right moment and disappear just as conveniently. None is that unobservant. Although all these things seem slightly strange pilled up in a list I didn't think there was anything wrong with them. It simply made him more interesting to think about. Which apparently I do a lot.

"well. If you're going to stalk me ill need a name to give to the police" I joked

He looked taken back for a second but then smiled down at me, clearly deciding that i had meant it as a joke.

"Well if you were going to the police, why would I give you my name that would undoubtedly lead to my arrest?"

"Don't you mean capture?" I said trying to keep up with his old fashioned way of speaking.

"No, capture would mean that they were able to keep me" he laughed and I smiled back at him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for James if he saw this he wouldn't be happy, then again I had no right to think that obviously have no idea how James would react to anything. I still can't believe how he was so calm Friday night; it was like he was possessed. Usually when I get upset with him he will all but breakdown.

I felt a shudder beside me, I looked up at him into his eyes briefly getting lost. Snapping out of it when I realised he had lifted an eyebrow probably waiting for my reply. I paused for a moment forgetting what was saying.

"Cold?" I asked. I knew it was it was freezing out; it shouldn't be this cold in November surely.

He smiled and placed his hand on my lower half of my back turning me slightly towards the platform edge.

"always" He seemed to be very happy apparently i had been to wrapped up in oogling at this mystery to notice the train pulling into the station.I should be talking to him about something,i just couldent remember what it was. I stepped gingerly onto the train watching out for the gap between the platform it was something i could easily catch my foot on and trip when i wasn't paying attention ,of corse that time was now.

"you didn't tell me your name" I remembered.

"what time do you finish college ??" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"1:30 why?"

"Would you like to meet me after?" he brushed his fringe away from his face and stared at me, he sounded detached like he didn't care for my answer however I could see the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sure, but your name?"I couldn't refer to him as 'him' forever.

"Later" was his only reply and I could see that it was quiet time now. Well quiet time until Chloe arrived, I sighed. I waited for him to speak to me, he can talk to me if he wants but I won't force someone to make small talk. There are so many things I want to ask him, how old was he? Did he have any brothers and sisters? What football team did he support? I hope it's not Manchester city...that would be such a waste.

I watched him closely, he sat very still looking out of the plastic train windows but he didn't really seem to be looking at anything in particular, his strange blue black eyes darting back and forth as the train moved along the tracks. His hands were placed on his thighs and he was flicking his fingers across his thumb in a quick fluid motion, I must remember to try that when I get home.

The first stop flew by and I was shocked when Chloe walked onto the train, her makeup was heavy almost making her appear orange, clumpy mascara and heavy eyeliner. She did look pretty though, in a superficial way. Why am I only noticing this now? She always looked like this didn't she? Maybe he would want her instead of me, could I handle that? What am I talking about I just got out of a long relationship I shouldn't be looking for someone else. Besides he asked to meet me after college not her, he clearly isn't into the plastic type, when did I become so bitter? She saw me and her eyes lit up. I can only imagine what was coming next.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, just like the movies when a beautiful girl entered the frame. I smiled and waved at Chloe glancing quickly towards the boy opposite me. Trying to read his expression, he didn't seem interested in Chloe in the least sitting with an arm up against the window pane of the carriage using it as an arm rest flicking his fingers. He seemed amused about something. I'm sure I didn't look jealous. A person couldn't look jealous, angry yes, but not jealous.

Chloe smiled back striding confidently through the pathway and when realising who was next to me smiled wider and raised her eyebrows suggestively. She wishes.

Chloe being Chloe sat down next to him and everything started in real time again.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met" she held her hand out for him to shake smiling with unnatural warmth towards him.

"We haven't." Ouch! He looked furious. His voice was cutting and very unsympathetic to her now crushed facial expression. He looked frightening, horror movie frightening, had she done something?

She immediately pulled her hand back and looked expectantly at me, as if I had the answer to his odd behaviour. She soon realised I didn't have any answers for her and my face must have reflected that of her own. He turned towards me his face softening, smiling at me. I grinned back no longer frightened; whatever his problem is with Chloe is none of my business. Although she is my best friend, it definitely is my business; I should ask him about it later.

The rest of the train ride went by without conversation; Chloe was apparently too scared of his reaction to say anything, which is a first. It was extremely enjoyable, not that I will ever admit that.

We all walked off the carriage at our stop and the atmosphere was tense, well it would have been except I was positively beaming, bouncing would have been more accurate. Chloe kept giving me sideway glances as if I was crazy. What was she thinking about? She looked deadly worried. However I knew better then to wonder for long; she would give me a piece of her mind in due time, of which I started to dread.

She may have seemed worried but 'what's his name' next to me seemed oblivious, walking with his head held high a slight smirk on his face, clearly pleased about something. I decided to try to make some conversation as we were walking up the large rusty metal steps away from the platform. Chloe has to like him, if she doesn't there is no way she will let me see him, not that she could really stop me I suppose. Chloe was a one in a million type of friend, basically my sister although less annoying. I wouldn't loose her over a boy however gorgeous he might, 110% be.

I was just about to mention any useless trivia I could think up when I was interrupted by a loud oversaturated sigh.

"Hey, sorry to be rude back there but you were sitting on my hand and it just hurt a lot, sorry." He touched a hand to her shoulder and I could see her melting in his gaze.

"Err don't worry, sorry I sat on your hand, I didn't realise" She answered getting flustered pushing stray bits of hair away from her face. Since when did Chloe get flustered, about anything?!

Sitting on his hand... what kind of excuse was that! They were nowhere near each other and she just swallowed it up like a free Cadburys chocolate bar. Am I the only one left with an ounce of common sense? Whatever the reason for his change in behaviour I would be thankful for it.

We started towards then exit when I remembered he wanted to meet.

"Where do you want to meet then?" I asked

He smirked again then winked at me after brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find you" he said walking backwards and staring at me once more before turning on his heel and striding down the street, tall oak trees framing his departure.

This is insane, I thought to myself as Chloe and I walked towards college. I was beginning to get ahead of myself. He only wanted to meet. That was all. There wasn't anything wrong with that.

"I can't believe your going to meet him Kayla. He is drop dead gorgeous. I mean come on love I don't think I've actually seen a guy like him before. Oh my god he has such perfect hair," she sighed, "And those eyes! I bet he has a great body. Oh my god Kayla, oh my god I cant believe it! He is meeting you! We should go to the toilets after college and redo your hair and makeup and everything!" she all but yelled, yes she had definitely fallen for his little act earlier, but to her credit she actually got that entire speech out in one breath, anyone else would have fainted.

"Honestly aren't I fine as I am? I mean he can't mind that much." There was no way I was going to let her plaster me from head to toe in whatever her latest miracle products were. I didn't wear a lot of make up in the day time, just a little foundation and blusher with mascara and eyeliner, nothing to heavy, however this was thrown out of the window at night and I would gladly let Chloe coat me in 5 different shades of glitter.

"Of corse you look beautiful Kayla, but just look at him!" she said waving her hand in the direction where he had just been visible. "He is absolutely amazing. Every girl in the area will be staring at him and you need to look your best." She told me sternly her arms still lifted from where she had been waving them around.

"Fine" I will back off for now knowing that there was no way she was going to turn me into a cheap prostitute; I would run for it if I had to.

College seemed to drag by, like it always does when you want time to move forward quickly. I could not get him out of my mind; it was as if he had been etched onto my brain with a hot soldering iron...what the hell was wrong with me!

I couldn't concentrate on any of the treatments I was trying to perform and I kept cutting Chloe's fingers with the harsher grit file whilst trying to apply artificial nails. It wasn't even a long day and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I started tapping my foot and fiddling with anything I could get my hands on. Chloe seemed to notice my jittery behaviour and kept giving me those 'are you crazy' looks again. God I wish she would give that up.

At 1:15, our tutor decided to let us all out early. Usually I would be happy about this, but not today. Today it meant I would have to wait around somewhere for and extra 15 minutes with butterflies in my stomach and the constant nausea I would likely feel. I bolted towards the door hoping to ditch Chloe in the sea of people rushing out of class like it was the end of the world. I had just made it towards the door when I felt a small hand grip my arm fiercely.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she spun me round and looked me square in the eye, hands on hips, looking ready to kill, if it was anyone else I might have been frightened. She swiftly dragged me to the bathroom and sat me down on the pale green countertop.

"Now what to do with you?" she mused bringing a petite hand up to her chin and began looking me over, I immediately felt self-conscious.

"Chloe please nothing really besides he knew what I looked like this morning and he will think I'm dressing up for him, we don't want him to get cocky," I begged in a very childish voice. I knew she would like me to refer to the situation as an 'us', girl power and all that. That and to be on her good side.

It worked and she grudgingly let me go free. I walked my way to freedom through the big double doors at the front entrance, feeling rather proud of myself until I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I spun around instantly, partly shocked. He had scared me half to death, and now I had no time to convince myself to just leave and go home.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye Cinderella?" Am I that obvious?

He stood slouching against the building wall, arms folded legs slightly crossed. He had made no attempt to move so I began to walk hesitantly towards him, always looking down.

* * *

**A.N Okay so what does everybody think of the plot so far, are things moving to slow? ALSO does any one have any suggestions for names ? Review Please !!! hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed and added to the story alerts and favourites. your great! also big thanks to AiDeeKay for being generally great and suggesting some great ideas(all the good things in this chapter haha), so credit to her for those. and Thanks for everyone who suggested names.x**

* * *

I started to twist the strap on my bag, not knowing what to say. I felt something touch my cheek and then he pushed my chin up firmly with his forefinger and thumb, giving me no choice but to look into his mesmerising eyes. He started looking at me with some sort of emotion running across his face, was it confusion? I started to feel exactly the same as I had earlier on in the toilets with Chloe. What exactly was he doing, I felt as if I was a slave being brought at auction. He dropped his hand and released me from his grip staring at me a little longer before walking towards the town centre, was I supposed to follow, he hasn't actually said anything to me.

He twisted his head round slightly never stopping and called over his shoulder

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here over night? I thought we could get a hot chocolate" I could see the wicked smile on his face and it almost made me want to punch it off, almost, the arrogant prick.

I ran to catch up to him and I almost tripped on a fallen tree branch, something he seemed to find very funny. When I finally caught up to him he surprised me by taking my hand, locking it tightly in with his making it impossible to pull away even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

He began towing me towards a coffee shop and opened the door for me like a true gentleman then followed in behind, never letting go of my hand taking large assured steps he strode slightly ahead of me dragging me towards the cashier. I tried to undo the zip of my bag with one hand which hung just below my hip to retrieve my purse. He snatched my previously free hand and held it in his vice like grip.

"Don't be silly, my treat." Still holding both my hands he pulls them up and around his neck placing his hands on my hips sending shivers down my spine. "So, what would you like" he asked not paying any attention to the growing queue behind us.

"Erm well a err hot chocolate please?" I stuttered. He was acting like he had known me for months rather then days. I should really be freaked out about this, but I liked it.

He kept his eyes on me and asked for two hot chocolates. We waited for a few minutes while the woman made our drinks, I could see her gaping at him every chance she got which was probably the reason she was being so slow. I began to get annoyed.

"Why don't you find us a seat" it wasn't a question more like an order, I nodded and let go of his hands, searching for the comfy leather seats that were usually never free.

Of corse there weren't any free so I went for my second choice, a small table tucked around the corner, completely out the way.

I sat down in the chair facing towards the shop so he couldn't sneak up on me like he usually does. I spotted him walking towards me a look of hate on his face, he hadn't seen me yet. Wondering what had made him that moody I looked back to the woman at the till, she had the same look sketched on her face that Chloe had this morning I couldn't help the laughter the erupted from me. He looked up suddenly hearing my outburst and raised one eyebrow, this however only seemed to make me laugh harder. Yes you're making me laugh you idiot I thought to myself in between giggles clutching my sides like a mad woman. When I started to calm down he was placing the hot chocolates on the table. He pulled out his chair and smirked at me sitting down and folding his arms over the table.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" He told me in a very seductive tone. I gulped abruptly nervous; I couldn't understand why he was interested in me, in any way at all. He clearly didn't like attention so what made me so different to him.

"err right sorry, I believe you promised to tell me your name." I tried to be subtle at hinting.

"I believe I did. My name is Ashton Miller, and you would be?" He inquired whilst taking a sip of his hot chocolate and sweeping his fringe again. Why doesn't he just get it cut if it annoys him so much?

"I'm Kayla." I replied simply, seeming completely tongue tied as usual around him.

He reached across the table and took my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kayla" he said looking into my eyes. Why the hell was he interested in me! I can't even talk to him without stuttering.

"Thanks" I looked down at my hot chocolate realising that I hadn't touched it yet.

Could this be anymore awkward?

"What type of music are you into then" he asked me, thankfully trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Anything really, it doesn't really matter I suppose what about you" I don't know why but I could see him being really into music.

"I don't really listen to music" he smiled at me. Well I didn't see that coming, who doesn't listen to music? He was to interesting for his own good, there was no way I'm going to be able to think straight tonight.

Well I couldn't let him do all the talking, that would probably make me look mentally challenged, not the type of impression I think I should be giving off. There were a million questions I could have asked him but now, with him sitting in front of me, every coherent thought flew out of my brain like there was no tomorrow, my mind was blank and I had no idea what to say, I could feel my palms begin to sweat so I started to rub them on obsessively on my trousers. Again he didn't seem to mind the silence but it began to feel excruciatingly painful.

"So how old are you?" I said blurting out the first decent thought that came into my head.

"19." Ok when I asked I thought id get more of a response then that, then again I couldn't exactly be called chatty right now.

"so when was you birthday" I asked knowing that I would properly get the same short answered response.

"30th of October" he said still holding onto my hand and looking into my eyes.

"So you've just turned 19 then" I stated. He seemed to find what I said very obvious because he laughed for a short second before smiling at me and answering.

"yes I've just turned 19" So much for coming across as not mentally challenged. Again I had nothing to say. I picked up my hot chocolate taking my hand back and cupping it around the body of the mug, warming my hands I could feel the intensity of his stare and I began to think if he was all there himself. I tried peek at him over the top of my mug to see Ashton doing just that, staring but with a strange look on his face it ...loving? How could he seem to dislike girls chatting him up, but didn't mind sitting here with me? The thought turned over and over in my head, I started to sweat over time and my breathing rapidly increased, he looked concerned for a second but before he could ask I stood up and started to walk towards the toilet mumbling something that hopefully sounded like be right back, god I hope he understood that.

I rushed out towards the toilets but quickly made a detour out of the staff exit and through to the back of the building. I sat down on the gravel floor in the parking lot and tucked my head in between my knees. Calm down Kayla calm down. Breathing in and out in careful deep breaths. It's not like he's the first boy I've ever like before, far from it. I've barely met him and I know that I'm interested, more then interested. Why did he have to be so different, he was unusual but charming, strange but interesting and not even strange in a bad way. I tried desperately to stop thinking about him concentration on anything else I could think of. I began to shiver, finally, something to concentrate on; I welcomed the cold as it froze my thin layer of skin slowing down my nerves although not getting rid of them completely.

I pushed up off of the floor with my hands taking one more deep breath. This was ridicules, just enjoy being with him I told myself. I walked back into the coffee shop scanning the room for Ashton, please god tell me he didn't leave, he seemed the type to.

I practically ran back to our table, glad to see him still sitting there, looking slightly frustrated and out of place, flicking his fingers and tugging at his fringe.

"Hey sorry there was a long queue at the ladies." I said. He gave me a sceptical look but nodded taking deep breaths looking more and more relaxed with every second that passed.

We talked for a little while longer and I began to get more comfortable, laughing more and more often.

"We should probably leave to get the train now, what do you think?" I glanced down at my almost full mug and looked up guiltily.

"If you want to" I replied feeling slightly bad, I barely even took a sip.

"That isn't what I asked and don't worry about the drink." He said sincerely. I nodded and got up out of my seat, heading towards the door. I could feel his presence right behind me; he reached over me to open the door, like I couldn't do that myself, I tried to be bitter about it but really I was enjoying myself, far to much.

We arrived at the station and realised the train was coming in 2 minutes! We began running down the iron walk way and down the steps to make it through the barriers in time. The train was already at the platform, Ashton of course made it there before me and he had to hold the doors open to stop them closing I ran to the train and ducked in under his arm turning around breathing heavily, I fell to the side as the train pulled away, screeching for a second fearing I was about to fall flat on my face when felt him wrap an arm around me, pulling me into a hug which I gladly accepted.

"Didn't anybody teach you how to walk without tripping? I can't always be around to catch you." He laughed. I huffed and tried to remove myself from his arms

"Well if this bothers you ill move" I stated, struggling against him as he held easily onto me, not even flinching as I stamped my foot onto his toe. He just held me tighter, so I quickly gave up, sending daggers towards his arrogant smirking face.

We stayed like that for most of the train ride. When we pulled into Letchworth we stepped off the train practically tied together and exited the station, I pulled away knowing full well we were going to part ways now. To my surprise he led us towards a bench and sat us down.

"Is there anything else you would like to know about me?" he asked me sweeping a hand down my neck and stopping at the skin on my neck where my carotid artery would run through, rubbing a finger along it in straight lines.

There are so many things I would like to know.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" I hope there isn't a sister, Sisters don't like me.

"No" he answered. I wonder if he is ever lonely.

"So you live with your parents then?" I assumed, it's rare that a 19 year old moves out on their own.

"Almost, they travel a lot and are hardly ever around." He stated not sounding bothered in the least.

"What are they like? You must miss them?" I said feeling slightly sad for him, I would hate to be left alone all the time.

"Ill tell you sometime, but I bet they would love to meet you" he paused thoughtfully and looked down at me "anything else?"

"Err I'm sure there is, but I can't think of anything at the moment" I said slightly ashamed. My one chance to ask whatever I wanted and I was throwing it out of the window.

"Well in that case" he said before I knew what was happening his lips were crushing down on mine, I had no time to react before he backed away smirking, his blue black eyes burning.

"Ill see you soon" he said before walking off.

Did that just happen?

* * *

**A.N so what does everyone think about this chapter? Im not sure if i should go ahead by a few weeks into their relationship or keep it as them like this. What does everyone want to see?REVIEW PLEASE ! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N ok this is part of a chapter and i would like to know what every one would like to happen next and what everyone thinks of the characters so far. Ill post the rest later this week depending on the response :) thanks **

* * *

I walked home slowly, slightly dazed. It had already started to get dark and the street lamps began to flicker, giving the situation a strange eerie feel.

I was too engrossed by what had happened earlier to notice much around me. Small puddles coated the pavement and shimmered when the light hit them, casting a brief reflection of the world around us. I glanced around quickly making sure I was alone, all of a sudden paranoid.

It was stupid to be paranoid, I never have been before and I was completely alone, no one was around. My head however refused to believe my very sensible logic and kept darting backwards and forwards eyeing up every inch of shrubbery. Even if there was something out here, did I really want to be the one finding it?

I forced my head to the ground, quickening my pace; no I definitely did not want to be the one to find it, although I didn't believe anything was out here, not really. I couldn't hear anything, not a footstep or a branch snap, nothing but I sensed something! I am clearly going insane I tucked my arms around my waist making myself slow down; I would not enter my house looking like a maniac.

Feeling more at ease as I rounded onto my street I let my mind wander ...I still can't believe Ashton kissed me, I can't even believe I had met him. I walked into my house quickly saying hi to my mum and eating diner as fast as possible, to excited to stop walking around.

I ran up the stairs jumping two at a time and slammed into my bedroom door, pushing it open and dancing inside. I looked at my phone to find I had several texts left from today.

The first was from Chloe.

_Hey hey. Howd it go love_? _God hes gorgeous! Wats he like?_

The second was again from Chloe.

_KAYLA.U TELL ME WAT HAPPENED! I CANT WAIT TILL THURSDAY!!_

I checked the time to find that she had only waited 15 minutes for a reply before going nuts. I scrolled down my inbox to find another 3 from Chloe much the same as the 2nd one until the last one which was filled with the sarcasm I knew Chloe loved.

_Love, u left Ur fone at home agn didn't u!_

I skipped to the next message figuring it would be from Chloe, my jaw dropped when I read it.

Ashton had texted me! How did he get my number? I'm sure I didn't give it to him. I read and reread the text until I had it practically memorised. I went down stairs clutching my phone and ran a bath, shutting the windows to build up the steam. I striped down and climbed into the hot soapy water, tensing slightly as my body got used to the heat.

It would be rude not to answer his text, besides it's not like he would no I was in the bath, assuming he replied straight away of course. I rolled onto my front and reached over to the washing basket on which rested my phone. After reaching it I turned back and read his text once more.

_**Since you wont text me I thought I might as well text you. Hope you had a nice time, when can I see you again? Ashton X**_

It wasn't very long but it seemed to say a lot about his character, texting in full sentences and perfect grammar, very old fashioned but also short and sweet.

I typed out my reply briefly wondering whether to use short hand, deciding he probably wouldn't understand text talk or maybe just hated it I texted him in full sentences and proper words, trying hard not to slosh water all over my phone.

**How did you get my number? I had a good time. You can see me whenever you want. X**

I lent on my side trying to put the phone back when it vibrated in my hand, signalling that I had a message, he couldn't reply that quick could he?

Sure enough he could.

_**How about right now? I'm down your street. Ashton X**_

Right now? I look a mess! How did he know where I lived? Did he follow me, I wondered is that why I felt so nervous walking home? I laughed mentally telling myself not to be stupid, I had probably mentioned it earlier.

I jumped out of the bath and roughly dried myself; at least I hadn't tried to wash my hair. I ran upstairs and grabbed the nearest clothes to me which happened to be a pair of kick flare jeans and a black vest top throwing on my trainers I bolted out the door, realising too late that I didn't pick up a jumper.

I walked nervously down the street, shivering from the cold this better not be some kind of joke.

I looked down the hill to see a dark figure standing beneath a street lamp, I couldn't make out any details but it looked like Ashton, his height, his build. I slowed down, not really being able to see for sure until I was all but a few feet away. He stood there in all dark clothes, it was impossible to tell him apart from the shadows, even his hair and eyes looked hidden. I would never have seen him if he wasn't standing underneath the slightly broken lamp.

He heard my approach and turned his head to look at me smirking. Did I look that bad? Maybe I should have looked in the mirror before I left.

He closed the rest of the distance between us in 2 strides and took my hand.

"You look lovely." He commented. I frowned instantly; I really should have looked in the mirror. "Really" he added.

"Thanks I guess but err what are you doing here its freezing."

"I came to see you. I thought you might like to go back to mine and watch a movie." I sort of asked in an awkward way, I could see he looked confused by what he was doing which didn't really make me feel any better.

I thought about it for a second, and although it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do I decided that I wanted to go with him.

"Sure, but only if you have a good collection of DVDS." I smiled and he looked relieved, but grimaced at my mention of DVDs, I laughed quietly wondering what his collection consisted off.

"ok well its not in walking distance " he said and already started walking towards a parked car across the side of the road, I knew nothing about cars but this one looked nice enough and stood out in bright orange.

I followed quickly, eager to get out of the cold. Ashton was already inside and had the engine on before I reached the car door. I opened it and waited for a moment.

"Are you not coming?" he asked

"Only if you promise not to take me to a field and rip me to pieces" I smiled getting in and putting on my seat belt on, out of the corner of my eyes I could see him staring at me, without a seat belt on, did he want to die?

We drove for a few minutes in silence, I tried to concentrate on where we were going but it was to dark to see the street signs. By the looks of where we were going it seemed to be a while out of the town, surely he would have to drive into town everyday to get the train to college; it would be cheaper to drive all the way.

We turned onto the side road and pulled onto a gravel drive.

"This is it" he said getting out of the car. I stepped out to see a modest sized classic Victorian house with plenty of trees around to block off any view to the neighbours, if there were any which I didn't think there was.

* * *

**please review, any questions just ask :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N the rest of the chapter. you can thank AiDeeKay for the spice girls idea. also at the bottom there are notes to the reviewers and a thanks to everyones who alerted. IM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE RATING FOR THIS STORY i would really love peoples views on this.**

* * *

I continued to look at the beautiful building before me completely awestruck. It wasn't very big but it looks amazing, even in the dark. I heard the crunch of the gravel behind me and turned to see Ashton standing there with a blockbuster bag.

"You didn't have to buy anything new, I would be happy with ghost busters." I said assuming that was one film every boy likes.

"Its fine" he said taking my hand again and pulling me towards the large oak door.

"Are your parents in?" I asked suddenly nervous. What time is it? I really shouldn't have run out the door like that.

"No, they travel a lot remember? Or is your memory that bad you cant remember things from this afternoon?" He smirked. I didn't reply I felt too nervous. What if he tried something?

We walked up the steps and he opened the old wooden door which gave off a creaking sound, seriously freaking me out before I felt Ashton's arm wrap around my waist, giving me instant comfort. He flicked on the light switch revealing the houses old fashion decor. Everything in sight looked to be antiques and probably worth a lot of money. I felt myself being towed towards another room and once we were inside he shut the door behind us motioning me with one hand to sit on the sofa, which I did. I could feel my pulse increase and my sweat glands start to work overtime. Calm down I told myself for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

I saw Ashton kneeling down in front of what looked like a brand new TV, he hesitantly grabbed the blockbusters bag and put in a DVD, however his body obscured my view so I guess it was now a surprise. He stood up quickly and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" that's nice of him

"Please" I said still feeling slightly timid.

"What would you like?" he had now walked over to the door and was leaning against the frame

"Anything" I replied and he simply nodded before walking off. I felt tempted to look at what the DVD was but I didn't want him to think I was snooping around if he catches me.

He came back with a glass full of coke and handed it to me. He walked over to the TV and took the remote before coming over to sit next to me. He glances at me for a minute and took my hand, studying the remote for a second before pressing play.

I couldn't believe the film he had picked 'Clueless'? He couldn't seriously want to watch this with me. I did however like the film so I relaxed back into the sofa.

During the film I peeked around the living room trying to spot any other DVDs or cases I couldn't see any. This room didn't even look like a TV should be in it.

When the film had finished I had managed to mingle myself into a very comfy position on top of Ashton's lap. All through out Ashton had sat completely still, stroking a hand across the skin of my artery he didn't seem bothered by my weight on top of him and there was no way I was about to move anyway.

I felt Ashton's lips on my shoulder blade, his lips were warm and he began to move them painfully slow across my exposed flesh, I couldn't stop my head from lulling backwards in pleasure. His lips lingered there for a few moments before he removed them, slowly. I got up to have a look at the rest of the films Ashton had brought, I couldn't stop laughing.

P.S I love you?

Mean girls?

Legally blonde?

Legally blonde 2?

Sweet home Alabama?

How to loose a guy in 10 days?

Bridget Jones diary ?

Ok he had definitely brought these films for me. I heard an annoyed cough behind me and turned to see Ashton standing there looking slightly pissed. Whoops

"What's so funny" he asked his tone almost shocked me it was so harsh.

"Nothing just the films you picked out." I said backtracking fast.

"Don't you like them?" he looked genuinely worried and I felt almost bad, he had clearly gone through a lot of effort for me.

"I love them, but I just don't think you really do" I smiled.

I could see him struggling not to smile and it made me want to laugh again, if I wasn't afraid of what his reaction would be. He took my arm and pulled me into a hug burying his face in my neck. Holding me tighter his skimmed his nose across my neck, breathing in deeply. Did he know how incredibly sexy he was being!?

"What would you like to do next?" He asked pulling back to look at me, I still can't get over the colour of his eyes; surely no one would wear contacts that much. I felt slightly hungry but I didn't want to seem rude.

"How about we watch another movie?" I said my voice quivering, not really noticing the time. He smiled at me and began pulling me into a different area of the house, a small kitchen designed with an old fashioned stove.

"Its getting late you must be hungry" he climbed onto the counter top and sat there flicking his fringe out of the way and then leaning back on his hands. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good cook, but feel free to help yourself."

"Err sure, don't you want anything?" great, I'm going to feel like a right idiot eating all of his food.

"Not really, but ill have some of whatever you're making." He said tilting his head and smiling at me, talk about pressure! If he thinks he's a bad cook he has got another thing coming.

"Well is there anything you would like?" I asked becoming increasingly nervous about doing the simplest of things around him. He didn't say anything just jumped of the counter and started walking towards the back door, again leaving me wondering if I should follow. I stood frozen in the kitchen for about 15 seconds before he returned holding a freezer bag containing what looked to be steaks.

"Rare if you can. There are chips in the fridge freezer behind you." Ok rare!? That's disgusting. I remember my dad making me try a rare steak before on my birthday, lets just say I spat it out quickly and never looked at a steak the same way again.

I set to work on preparing our meal, really having no idea what to do, chips sure, steak no. I decided to fry the steak and frying his lightly for a few seconds and plating up, I bet this tastes awful.

To my surprise it wasn't actually that bad but I had to keep my head away from Ashton, as much as I hated to. Something about the blood coming out of the steak and swimming around the plate was not appealing, at all! When I had finished Ashton took the plates out and I was contemplating making him sit through another movie but he was already by the expensive looking CD player, which also seemed to be brand new.

"I thought you might want to listen to some music." I nodded politely; he sure got himself out of watching another chick flick well. I snapped out of my little daydream when a familiar song began to play, I stared at the machine, slightly in shock, was he serious.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha.

I glanced at him completely bemused, grinning. Ashton clearly had no idea what he had done because he just stared at me. I jumped out of the chair and began dancing along to the music; I honestly haven't heard this song since I was 10. On one of my fancy turns I caught a look at his face and couldn't help but laugh, he was looking at me like I had grown a third eye.

_Look you put the song on love, you can at least dance to it_ I thought.

I advanced on him, an evil smile spreading across my face. It took him a second to realise what I was planning because his facial expression turned from amused to panic in a split second.

"No no no, hell no." He cried backing up and holding his hands out in front of him.

"Oh come on it's your CD." I said laughing and ineffectively trying to pull him into the centre of the room.

"It's not my CD" he all but growled at me. I smirked and kept on pulling at his arm.

"Come on, lighten up. It'll be fun" I asked putting on the sad face I could pouting just a little. He sighed and let me pull him into the middle of the room and I began jumping and twirling around again. Ashton simply stood there spinning me around at the appropriate parts, looking a lot more dignified then I did however I could tell this was the best I was going to get from him so I didn't push him any further I was enjoying myself to much.

After a few minutes of none stop dancing, if you could really call it dancing I collapsed on the sofa absolutely exhausted and gasping for air. Ashton sat beside me and I laid my head on his leg, he didn't seem tired in the slightest, I guess he wasn't really doing much.

He began to stroke my hair before letting his hand trail along my arm, up and down; the motion was so soothing I felt myself instantly relax as and I let my eyelids begin to close.

I woke up startled; this definitely is not my room. I must have fallen asleep, like dancing to the spice girls wasn't embarrassing enough. I sat up sweat forming on my forehead. I was sitting onto of a wooden four poster bed, silk red sheets, I could tell it was early in the morning, it was just starting to get light outside and the sun began to peek through the gap in the curtains. There was quiet knock at the door, what do I say? Yes? Come in? Feeling the sheets beneath me I wondered if this was his bed.

A petite woman stuck her head round the door; I had clearly taken to long to reply. Hold on a second, there was no one here last night. Surely he wouldn't invite me round if his parents were going to show up; then again he probably didn't bank on me falling asleep.

"I was just checking to see if everything was ok." she smiled warmly at me and took a step into the large room. She was quite pretty, brown curly hair which ran down the bottom of her neck, she didn't look nearly old enough to be a mother, at least not to a teenage boy, she looked around 27 at the most I assume this is Ashton's mother. She walked over to me and sat on the end of the bed next to me, her brown eyes weren't exactly brown either, they were a dark burgundy red; did everyone in this house wear contacts?

She placed a hand on my knee and smiled again.

"You must be Kayla." She said, I could only nod, parents made me nervous. "I'm Ashton's mother. It's very nice to meet you"

"Thanks it's nice to meet you to; I guess I fell asleep sorry." I blushed starting to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, there are spare clothes that should fit you in the draw over there and the bathroom down the hall third door on the left." She got up and headed towards the door, opening the door "Ashton will be downstairs when you're finished and breakfast will be on the table"

"Thank you" she almost sounded like a mother but not exactly, she was too, obedient.

"You can call me Iris by the way. Just call if you need anything." With that she shut the door and I could hear her heels echo down the hallway.

I slid off the end of the bed and felt the silk slide down my body, luckily I was still clothed from the night before spearing me a lot of embarrassment around Ashton but unfortunately that didn't help with sweating, I might as well be dripping. I should probably make the bed. I started pulling up the covers and smoothing out the sheets when I heard rushed footsteps heading straight towards the bedroom door. Iris rushed in almost ripping the door off of its hinges and striding over to me. I was to frozen in shock to really do anything she began pulling the sheets out of my hand.

"Don't you worry about this dear just go get yourself ready" she rushed out in a quick breath.

"Erm ok" I walked over to the draws and began looking through the clothes for something to wear. I picked up a few items and turned to see Iris standing there smiling at me. The bed already made, much quicker then I could ever do.

"Those will look lovely on you" she said before reaching out for my hand and leading me towards the bathroom.

Ok no one can be this happy in the morning, she must be on drugs

She opened the door which appeared to be the bathroom and began running me a bath, pouring in some bubbles and setting out a few products against the mirror. Iris took the clothes from my hand and folded them up neatly before placing them on top of the washing basket. She then went on to place a towel on the radiator and again smiled at me. If I didn't know any better id swear she was about to try an undress me!

"Err a shower would have been fine you didn't have to do all of this" I said shakily stepping backwards and knocking the backs of my knees on the tub.

"Nonsense, I want you to enjoy your time here. Don't worry we stopped by your house on the way home, your mother knows where you are." She looked ecstatic. What the hell was wrong with her! She bounded out the door shutting it as she went. I began to undress relaxing into the tub. Well she seems ...nice.

I got out of the bath and began to get changed. I glanced over to the mirror and began examining the products on the table in front of me. It was expensive makeup and seemed to be everything I would usually wear, my shades, everything, just a more expensive brand. These could be hers really shouldn't use them.

I brushed my hair and Iris strolled through the door, thank god I was clothed.

"Here let me do your make up." She didn't even let me answer just pushed me towards the edge of the bathtub and began smothering me in makeup. I guess she always wanted a girl.

When she was finished she took my hands and dragged me up to my feet. We advanced down the stairs and she bustled ahead of me almost knocking me over the banister. I followed down gripping the banisters tightly fearing another ambush from Iris. I stepped into a hallway listening to the sound of their voices, I could identify Ashton's and Iris's but I could hear another voice unfamiliar to me.

I stood at the door frame, feeling slightly out of place. Ashton was sitting on the kitchen top in the same position he sat in last night before dinner smiling widely at me. While another man sat at the table he turned and waved at me. I gasped; he had the same eyes iris had except he had light blonde hair. Father? Surely not.

Iris stood over the stove, throwing together bits and pieces rushing around for plates and working around Ashton, he didn't even have to move, my mum would have thrown me off by now.

"Sit" Ashton's fathers voice rang out throughout the kitchen, it was commanding but not as fierce as Ashton's seemed to be. I sat down taking the nearest seat to me folding my arms in my lap.

"Hello, I'm Ashton's father, Damien, I hope he's been treating you well." He raised his hand for me to shake and I did. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I could tell he was a bit of a prankster, out of all of them Ashton seemed to be the more grown up.

* * *

**Emily - it made me so happy reading your i hope you enjoyed his DVD collection :)**

**Eljahrosemary- thanks for read,im glad your enjoying it**

**Angelina- thanks its nice to know people are actually reading this.I know they are short but im trying to make my chapters longer no **

**None (whoever you are)- im glad you like it and as i said im trying to make chapters longer.**

**loveadelaine and p0shii thanks so muh for the names i still might use some so be on the look out.**

**Thanks you all these people for adding me to their alerts**

**buttermilkstar aideekay cwash09 kelli shayne bubble bubble toil and trouble caspeana kittylitious lara-belle p0shii sleepylittleme**

**And these people for adding me to their favourites.**

**when i look in ur eyes, p0shii, aideekay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N I AM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE RATING FOR THIS STORY AND THOUGHTS ON THIS WILL BE VERY HELPFULL. Go to my profile for a poll on whether Kayla should become a vampire or not. Another short chapter but im not feeling very creative right now. review reply and thanks at the botttom.**

* * *

I could sense Ashton staring at me, like my answer was vitally important, like the question wasn't meant as a joke. So I answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course, I've had fun. I will never think of the spice girls in the same light again" I tried to hold in my hysteria but broke out into a large grin when Damien's loud laugh rocked the table. I could hear Iris sniggering over the stove and turned to see her covering her mouth in a tragic attempt to hide her amusement.

"You didn't seem to mind last night" Ashton's voice echoed behind me. I looked back and tried to give him a leave me alone I'm trying desperately to get your parents to like me stare although it just came out as a scowl but he seemed to get the message. He dropped off the edge and pulled up a seat besides me just as a plate full of pancakes came down in front of me. Ashton and his father seemed to be having a full English breakfast with a lot more meat then is generally acceptable. I began to feel thankful that Iris had made me pancakes; she seemed to be going through a lot to impress me. I said my thanks and she lightly squeezed my shoulder before walking off.

"Sleep well?" Ashton questioned, being polite enough to stop eating for a second to wait for my reply.

"Yeah sorry, I hope I didn't kick you out of your bed" I answered looking down at my pancakes blushing slightly, I heard Damien chuckle although I think he intended me not to, when I looked up I saw him drop his head immediately. Yup definitely wasn't meant to hear that.

"Its fine" he replied shoving a fork full of sausage into his mouth. So it was his bed then I thought to myself, trying shamelessly to get my blush under control. I had to tear my eyes away from Ashton because I could vaguely hear Damien talking. He sat very still looking expectantly at me, a small smile on his face. Damn it had he just asked a question?

"Im sorry what did you say?" I asked as politely as I could, if he was anything like his son he would not enjoy being ignored. Gratefully he just smiled and repeated his question.

"I hope you and Ashton were behaving yourselves last night."

I began to blush, Iris walked back into the room, when had she left? She must have heard Damien's comment because she swiftly smacked him round the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him dear" she said, excusing me from answering the question. A giggle escaped my lips; the slap didn't seem to have hurt him because he quickly threw a piece of bacon at me, hitting me on the cheek smirking wildly. Iris then wrenched Damien up out of his seat by his ear and began pointing to things that apparently needed cleaning. I thought he might come up with some smart mouthed comment but he did the clever thing, doing exactly as Iris asked...I could see her causing some serious damage to him if he didn't.

Damien plodded around the room, his boots clunking against the china tiles as he went ,occasionally making snide comments about Ashton. I didn't mind, I like that he has a good sense of humour, Damien was someone I could easily get along with. I continued to eat my pancakes in silence, watching the scene before me. Damien really was a comical character. Suddenly he began screaming bloody murder, his hand trapped down the waste disposal. I jumped out of my seat nearly knocking syrup all over myself and began shouting at Ashton to do something. He didn't, he just sat there knocking pieces of meat around his plate while his dads hand was being mutilated!

Damien suddenly collapsed on the floor and at first I thought it was because of pain; however upon closer inspection seemed to be... laughter!

I stood still, completely shocked until I felt something tug on my hand.

"I apologise for my father's behaviour, he hasn't had a fresh audience for a while." Ashton said with a serious but amused face.

He was faking!?

Damien slowly crawled up off the floor, holding his frame trying to get a hold on himself. When that didn't work he slid past me, gripping the side for support.

"Ill leave you two alone" he laughed.

Iris had apparently disappeared again because we were all alone in the kitchen.

I finished eating my pancakes and glanced up to see Ashton smiling at me.

"Its still early, would you like to go back upstairs and rest?" He asked reaching for my hand. I guess I don't really have a choice.

"Sure" I yawned; a little rest wouldn't kill me. He guided me along a thin corridor, running his fingers along the wall, on our way back upstairs we passed several rooms, many of which confused me to no end. One had hundreds and hundreds of books piled up in large stacks, not even on shelves, another was kitted out like an art studio, easels and paints all over the place with half finished drawings and pictures hanging on the wall. I almost felt desperate to go into it and investigate.

"Do you paint?" I asked feeling kind of stupid, he must do, not one person could have done all those paintings and do them so well, so realistic.

"Occasionally, that's more Damien's passion." He said still leading me down the corridors, I'm sure it didn't take this long getting to the kitchen. Damien did those paintings? I couldn't imagine it. Did he just call his dad Damien? I really hate it when people do that.

"So you read then?" I assumed, that was the only other room with anything of interest in it, well the only other room I could see into, all the other doors where shut.

He stood abruptly still and I went flying into the back of him smacking my nose into his shoulder blade. He spun round and grabbed my shoulders looking into my eyes.

"Yes I read but its nothing you would be interested in also you shouldn't go into any of these rooms without someone with you" he rushed out in one breath and it almost sounded like a threat, like I would nose around his house anyway, that's just rude.

He seemed to be looking for something because his eyes wouldn't leave mine; for god's sake I'm not going to convince him I'm not going to go snooping around his house. I continued to stare, until he was convinced, then he bent down and pushed his lips to my forehead, forcing my eyes to close involuntarily.

I felt myself being lifted off the floor and my eyes shot open, shocked. I looked up to see Ashton carrying me.

"I didn't think you could make it, so I decided to carry you" he said smirking down at me.

"That was a very good idea" I replied feeling slightly embarrassed, so I settled into his arms hiding my face in his chest feeling more comfortable around him then ever before.

We didn't seem to be heading for the stairs anytime soon so I guess resting was out of the question.

"There is one room I wanted to show you, I think you might enjoy it." He smiled placing me on the floor and turning the doorknob. Anxiety rolled off me in waves and I kept changing my position to get a better look at what he was trying to show me, peeking round his elbow seemed to allow me the best look and I caught a glimpse of the wallpaper, nothing else. I sighed and crawled in between his legs to impatient and he didn't seem to want to move out of the way. I heard a chuckle behind me but didn't bother to look back I was too mesmerised by what I saw. Every classical and non classical instrument imaginable seemed to be placed in this room, piano, guitar, violin, drums and others I couldn't even name.

"Can you play all of these?" I asked astonished.

He followed in behind me and pulled me off of the floor I was currently sitting on.

"Most of them but some of them not very well. I thought you might like to learn one sometime." I smiled at the thought. So he planned on having me back then. "You want to rest?" he asked again not waiting for my answer. He strode out of the room and I had to jog to catch up. "And by the way" he said turning back to look at me "you can go into that room alone anytime you want, just please try not to break anything." He said whilst smiling.

I poked him in the ribs and put on a hurt expression. He looked at me and laughed, not the reaction I was going for but better then nothing.

He led me down another hallway and finally up some stairs, I actually knew where I was going. I ran out ahead of him and up to his door bowing slightly and pushing the door open "After you"

He just rolled his eyes at me and pushed me through the door before him. I still felt slightly tired and looked towards the small clock on the bedside table. 5:30!! What the hell! I didn't think it was that early.

I expected Ashton to leave and let me 'rest' but he didn't he just sat on the bed waiting for me. I walked over to him and curled up in his lap feeling exhausted.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Emily- yes Ashton brought everything new for her as he does not watch TV or anything himself. I hope this chapter told you a little bit about his hobbies and i know you want to know more about him but as he is keeping a scecret from Kayla it is hard, but when his screcret comes out itll be easy to know him better. also Kayla goes to college Monday Thursdays and Fridays so today would be tuesday. thanks for reviewing. x**

**Thanks to AiDeeKay as always and thanks to Fall is past for adding me to your alerts.**

**also thanks to Bubble bubble toil and trouble, mellytvu AiDeeKay and Emily for reviewing x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. SORRY for the super short chapter. just wanted to get this teaser out and let every one know i probably wont be updating till after xmas :(. i didnt have time to to review reply and thanks in this chapter as im on a different comp as my account has been deleeted . i have to be quick. i will do that next chapter sorry thanks.x Review please **

* * *

I sat cuddled up Into Ashton's arms and began to relax. I could feel his head resting on top of mine and I felt extremely safe, like nothing could touch me. I closed my eyes and began trailing my hands over his T-shirt, feeling his body. I stopped at his neck tracing invisible patterns, circles and letters until I came across a raised piece of skin which felt raised and silky yet slightly saggy. I ran my fingers over the length of it, trying to work out how big it was. It seemed to stretch across his entire neck right from the back of his ear down towards his clavicle, forking out at the middle and travelling up towards the nape; feeling like it was almost two inches across in width.

How have I never noticed this before? Oh that's right, because I've been too wrapped up in his 'good looks'. It must have been so painful; it doesn't even feel like it had been stitched up, just left to heal on its own. Did he not have to go to hospital for something like that? I kept running my fingers across the blemish, wondering if he had anymore that I hadn't noticed before.

He brought his hand up to meet my own, taking it carefully in his own, breathing deeply and bringing them slowly up towards his mouth, kissing each finger briefly before kissing the back of my hand and releasing me from his grip.  
"You don't have to worry about that" he said quietly, stroking my hair "I had to have an operation when I was a child and the scar grew as I got older."  
"Oh" was my brilliant reply, I didn't want to pry into his business by asking all sorts of questions about his past, and I just wanted to enjoy my time with him.

Something didn't feel right about his explanation, I knew scars could grow as the person did but I didn't think it could get that bad.

He lay down on the grand bed, pulling me forwards so that I was positioned awkwardly on top of him. I could feel him tugging on my fingers. Moving them around into different positions.

"You can go to sleep if you want" He said softly, rolling us over so I was trapped between the bed and him. Ashton was so closely pressed up against me that I could feel every part of his body and the heat which radiated off him. I could feel his hand lightly inching its way up my thigh and I began to think I might faint. He lent down closer and started to place small butterfly kisses over my clavicle traveling quickly but passionately up my neck, nipping the fleshy part before moving on, and working his way up to my ear. I could feel my breathing hitch in anticipation, awaiting his next move.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N Long time no see. The Poll Is Neck And Neck So PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!!! also after this chapter Sweet Seduction will be rated M.**

** Thanks and replies from ages ago at the bottom! Its short but theres more to come.**

* * *

I couldent think straight, couldent see anything but Ashton, couldent feel anything but Ashtons firm grasp on my skin. Its like i was paralised, caught in the eyes of a cobra right before its attack. Helpless and completely at his mercy.

Anything could have happened in the last few moments and i wouldent have noticed or even cared. Something wasnt right. He continued to explore my body pushing his hands further up my teighs, travelling a little lower on my stomach, i could feel my skin pulse beneth his grip,ache for his touch, i wanted to be able to feel him everywhere at once, i never wanted this feeling to end. I couldent remember anything before feeling this intense, should we be acting like this yet?

The same thing must of occured to Ashton at the same time because he pulled away sharply, sitting vertically up on the bed.

"Sorry. I shouldent have done that." He smiled and we both knew he was forgiven.

I continued trying to get my breathing back to normal and my heart rate back down for a couple of minutes while Ashtons sat there, probably sensing i needed this time away from him.

The door suddenly burst open and Damien appeared shielding his eyes, a look of horror on his face.I could practically feel Ashtons eyes rolling.

"I hope im not interrupting anything" Damien said, removing his hands, a cheeky grin plastered all over his face. I felt truely satisfied when that smirk began to fade and he began to look disapointed that he hadent interupter anything although i was glad he hadnt come in a few moments earlier.

"your mother is downstairs" he continued smiling sweetly, almost like a five year old.

My mum! What the hell is she doing here. Ashton stood up and waited for me at the doorway, taking my hand and pulling me downstairs to where my mother waited.

As we descended down the staircase Damien began talking to me.

"Its ok Kayla, your not in trouble, you only met some guy you barely knew and stayed round his house, and who knows what you were doing up in his bedroom, but its fine honestly" He couldent be serious, my mum wouldent come here just to have a go at me would she? "Shes talking to Iris right now."

We continued walking untill we reached the room we occupied last night. I could see my mum sitting on the sofa, laughing.

"hi Kayla, guess what! I was talking to Iris about my trip to Wales and as you know the other two are going to your aunts I feel awful about you staying all alone in the house so Iris offered to have you here for the month isnt that great, now you wont have to be alone" My mother seemed to have swallowed up Iris's enthusiasm and began sharing it out 10 fold.

Everyone looked to me for an anwser, i hated moments like this.

"Of corse id love to stay but i dont want to be rude" Iris immediatly interupted me.

"Dont be silly dear wed love to have you here, wouldent we Ashton?" She turned to face him however her tone made it clear it wasnt a question, if he wanted to keep his legs he only had one anwser open to him.

Ashton glanced at me for a second and smirked. "Of corse we want you to stay" he said, not quite looking at me sweeping his fringe quickly with his hand.

"Then i guess id love to if your sure i wont be intruding" I mumbled.

Iris practically jumped off of the sofa in excitment and my mum looked just as pleased,I rolled my eyes at her,physco. I couldent tell if Ashton was happy about this new development. He was smiling but something seemed off.

My mum and i left soon after deciding that i needed to pack before my long term droped me off at home before heading off to work.I would only have a day before i would have to stay at Ashtons. Like so many other times today, i couldent shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

**Emily -Im glad you like Damien so much, hes a great character to write. i cant tell you exactly when she will fing out, but itll soon,,, so keep reading!**

Thanks always to AiDeeKay for being patient with me haha.

Thanks to these people for reviewing

kelli shayne. Mellytvu. VWH luv them 93. starzx3. Emily. Berry nyappy rui. Jaceshadowhunter.

Thanks to these people for alerting

Berry nyappy rui. jonasfan391. .VWH luv them ..kittylitious. .

and anyone else i may have missed.

Thanks also to

Berrynyappy rui. VWH luv them all and starzx3 for favouriting.

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. So so sorry for the long update, i expected them to be quicker but i found it difficult writing this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, replys below. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS DEVELOPMENT EITHER IN A PM OR REVIEW :D **

**CAN SOMEONE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE , ITS 50 , 50 at the moment :S **

* * *

I spent the next day packing, my mum decided to leave a night earlier to get a heads start on the road and she had conveniently arranged with Iris for me to be picked in the morning, since when did they become best friends. Over the course of the night I became increasingly nervous about staying with Ashton and his family, I barely knew them. How could my mum be so sure, letting me spend a whole month with them, had they met before?

I woke up extra early to make sure I had everything ready for my stay and began pulling my heavy suitcase towards the station.

I began to cross the road when I started to hear a fait shouting, I span round to see a familiar car of boys pull up to the path. One got out and began walking towards me, David. He was not very tall, maybe about 5, 8 with honey blonde hair neatly spiked.

"Hey stranger!" he said taking my case and then continuing to walk up the road. Just my luck. He is flirty and annoyingly persistent. What does he actually think he is doing, like turning him down every single time before was not enough for him.

"Hey" I said reluctantly, there was no point in denying it; he would not leave unless I was nice.

"So where are you going with this case pretty lady?" he asked making a move to take my hand. Jesus, could it get any worse. I quickly pulled my hand out of his, being nice was one thing, pretending to be interested was completely different.

"No where special" The last thing I need is for him to know about my stay.

I wonder what Ashton would think if he could see me now.

I doubt he would be impressed. I began thinking about all the different ways that Ashton could react, not really paying attention to a thing David was saying. He turned to me looking for an answer; I really need to pay attention.

"Erm sure" I replied not really knowing what I was agreeing to.

"That's great ill pick you up at 7" he said all to enthusiastically, handing me back my case and walking back towards the car full of boys, punching his fist in the air. Oh god, what have I done!

I waited at the station for 30 minutes. Worrying about where Ashton was. I am sure my mum told me 9 Pm. Please tell me she hadn't got that wrong. Maybe they changed their mind and don't want me to stay. Then again this is Iris were talking about here, she did not seem the type to change her mind, even if Ashton did, I couldn't picture her changing her mind.

I waited another 15 minutes, I could not wait to see Ashton again, but there was no way I was going to stand around all day waiting for him. I began to walk home, reminding myself to never take a day off college to wait around for some boy.

I kept my bag packed just in case, hoping my mum had got the wrong time and sat in front of the TV snacking on chocolate and Pepsi .My hope began to fade when it hit 10 Pm. Shouldn't he have called the house if he turned up and I wasn't there. I clearly wasn't welcome.

I began to fall asleep on the sofa, staring at the phone.

That I had more to worry about.

I sat up; searching the room for the one person I did not really want to see. Ashton.

He was sitting in a corner of the room staring at the floor, shadows covering his face. As soon as he realised I was looking at him he diverted his gaze towards me, his piercing eyes sending me daggers. I thought Ashton could be scary, but he was taking things to a completely new level.

What exactly had I done? Even if he saw me yesterday with David, surely he could not react like this.

The silence began to get to me so I smiled and try my best not to sound scared.

"Hey" I almost whispered. He did not reply to me, just continued to stare. I started to fidget, fiddling with the elegant silk duvet. As time passed, I felt more and more awkward, was he ever going to talk to me?

I looked up briefly and jumped; Ashton had moved towards the bed and was standing directly in front of me. I did not know what to do; he did not look like he was going to talk to me.

He moved his arm slowly scrutinising my every breath. He placed his hand above the artery of my neck, like he had done so many times before, I could feel my pace quicken and this seemed to please him for a second because he almost, not quite but almost smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." The look on his face told me it was not the type of surprise I should look forward to. "Don't be scared sweetheart, you'll understand soon enough."

I backed up on the bed, dragging myself away from him, I could not tell what is wrong with him but I did not like the spark in his eye, it was not Ashton, It had to be, but there was something different, something off.

"Look who I found out in the street Kayla, your good friend..." he paused for a moment raising his hand and placing in on his chin, pretending to think. "David, ah yes that's the name, David." He bent down over the bed placing his hands either side of me, leaning in closer until he was just millimetres from my face, close enough to kiss, a prospect which seemed to tempt me more than it should have under the circumstances. "So what did you two talk about?" He asked tilting his head to the side, seeming almost animalistic.

"Well, I err I don't really know." I stuttered and stumbled over my words, cursing myself for not paying more attention.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows, taking one large step back.

"How convenient." He almost laughed. "I want to show you something," He growled, striding towards me. As he reached the end of the bed, he just stood there holding out a hand.

I timidly crawled over to him from my position on the bed. He took my hand and pulled me roughly out of his room.

He dragged me down the corridors leading us in the direction of the music room I had previously visited. Even in the pissed off state he seemed to be in, I could tell he was worrying about me, helping me down the stairs, catching me as I tripped, I struggled to keep up with his pace which is probably why I kept falling.

He stopped outside one of the doors, pushing it open a little.

Suddenly I felt myself pushed up against the wall, Ashton's hands either side of my head. I could not believe it was he, the same person id met a short while ago, and he had always seemed so good-natured towards me before. What had changed? What was behind that door?

"Want to take a look inside huh?" He grabbed my arm and in one fluid motion spins me around right into the door. I felt myself collapse to the cement floor, I did not have time to notice much else around me as my nose started to bleed, gushing out down my face and neck.

I looked to the door seeing Ashton frozen at the frame, he looked horrified, and he obviously had not meant to do that. I stumbled back onto my feet and began walking over to him to tell him everything was fine, he looked so scared I felt awful.

As I stepped closer, Ashton seemed to snap out of his trance and ran right past me, slamming the door behind him waiting in the opposite corner. I ran my eyes over the plane room, looking back at Ashton once more, checking to see that this was not a dream. In the corner of the room lay a beaten and blooded David. I could not even tell if he was alive.

Ashton started pacing the floor, his head bowed; nervously running his fingers through his hair every other step. He seemed to be thinking about something, his hand rested upon his chin while the other hung aimlessly in the air.

I timidly walked over to David to see if I was in the same room as a dead body. The idea of being in the same room as a corpse unnerved me. My breathing hitched and I tried to hopelessly push that thought out of my head, I needed to stay calm. I continued closer almost knowing he was blooded, but dead as well.

"David?" I whispered, more like a whimper. I wanted him to be alive, he needed to be alive. He was annoying and I couldn't stand him, but that did not mean he had to die.

My knees buckled and I felt myself tumble towards the floor once more.

I began to crawl to him, afraid and knowing that if I tried walking again, my knees would shake too much to get any further. Not one yard away I can see the blood coagulating. I try to touch him, and just as my fingers touch his bloodied stomach, I start to cry. Realising David was dead, although I sensed it before, I couldn't admit it not yet, but there was no denying what had happened, Ashton had killed him. . I pushed myself back into the corner, pressing my back flat against the wall and tucking my knees up, not the smartest place to be tactfully but it got me the furthest away from him. Tears fell silently down my face and I tried to control the sob that kept trying to break through my chest. I did not want the attention on me; I would be fine as long as Ashton was preoccupied, the quieter I could be the better. This didn't seem like Ashton, not the Ashton I knew and I had no idea what he would do.

David's blood travelled slowly across the floor. I felt something warm touch my hand and I flinched. David couldn't have been dead long if his blood was still warm surely.

Ashton's head snapped up, and the sob I had been holding escaped. He glanced at me and then looked over to the body. I couldn't keep calling it David, it wasn't David. David didn't exist anymore.

Something seemed to click in his mind because he walked over to me, so fast it seemed impossible. He quickly grabbed me by my uppers arms and dragged me off of the floor. I twisted and kicked trying to break out of his grip, screaming.

He shook me violently, he looked like he wanted to say something and I realised he wouldn't speak until I calmed down. I stopped moving but didn't face him; I wouldn't look up into those eyes and see him as he is now. My breathing was still ragged and my mind raced .I tried to look at anything but the body next to me, and the boy in front of me.

Aston saw what I was doing and got snapped. His grip tightened, and when I looked down I could see purple and dark blue patches around my arms .I pulled away from him, Ashton loosened his grip and I fell to the floor .

I curled up against the wall and looked up at Ashton. He stared down at me for a moment before his eyes softened. He sat down next to me and touched my arm I cringed. I could tell he noticed.

He pulled me into his lap and started to stroke my hair, holding me tight. I stayed motionless, not wanting to provoke him further.

"shh its okay sweetheart don't cry, its better this way honest, I won't hurt you shh its ok." he chanted the same sentence over and over again.

"I have to leave now but I'll come back for you later" He said. I didn't reply just nodded my head. Ashton started moving me from his lap, placing me into a puddle of blood, freezing for a moment he realised his mistake and picked me up, placing me at the far end of the room, away from the corpse. I couldn't believe he was going to leave me here, was I his prisoner now.

He walked out of my cell but paused at the door frame. I knew he was staring at me, but I couldn't look at him.

I had no way of knowing how long I was trapped. It felt like hours but it could have been minutes.

* * *

**_SO, Whatd You Think ?? :D _**

**EMILY- Dont worry Kaylas just as confused as you are. Itll All come out eventually. She was there because she was on her way to work and thought she would check to see if Kayla was ok (as Ashtons parents had already been round her house the night before and told her mum their address. Glad you like the story. What do you think of this chapter ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N OKAY so i only got 2 reviews from the last chapter, which leads me to believe you guys didnt like it ?. This chapter still has some scare but the romance will be back dont worry (for all those who didnt like it ) Im going to post notes on my profile with questions about the story and good stories im reading that you should check out, so if any one want to check it out you know where to to everyone who reviewed and alerted ;) **

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening to me, Ashton was a complete lunatic. What the fuck was I thinking? He clearly isn't mentally stable. Who the hell am I kidding? Not mentally stable? He's a freaking murderer!

I sat on the cold concrete floor, pitying myself. What was I doing? Was I actually going to wait around for him to come back?

I pulled myself off of the floor, gripping the stony walls; my legs shook heavily and began to struggle across the room heading towards the door. I tripped a couple of times landing head first, I tried breaking my fall but my arms couldn't seem to hold my weight which resulted in me grazing the skin on my cheeks and forehead. I'm sure the bruising on my arms had gotten worse; they felt heavy and hard to lift without effort. I jerked the handle trying to open the door, I had no idea how I would find my way out of this place let alone sneak past Ashton or his family. That thought didn't get too far, the door was locked.

I pulled harder at the door, trying, unsuccessfully to break the lock and escape. As much as I wanted to escape, I wanted to keep my attempts to a minimum, I was sure someone must be able to hear me. I thought up an idea that might actually work, in theory. There were no windows in the room and all the walls appeared to be thick concrete, my only option was the door. I stood to the side of the door and began kicking at the frame, surely if I broke the door frame it would be easier to open? I kicked harder and harder not paying attention to anything, just randomly kicking the frame, trying desperately to ignore the pain that was developing in my leg.

Suddenly a piece of the door frame shatters, sending giant splinters and shards of metal into my leg. I could feel the blood race down my leg dripping into my shoe. I didn't look down, all I could do was look at the door, the door I had just injured myself trying to kick in, still attached.

All I had managed to do was to take a notch out of it.

I hear someone coming.

Fear and paranoia sweep through me and I freeze, trying to hear. All I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears, all I could feel was my heart, threatening to break through my ribs.

What if Damien or Iris came and thought I did it. They would never believe Ashton did it, he is way too serious for that.

I tilted my head, straining my ears to listen, I couldn't hear anything.

It's too dark to see anything, but the speck of light that glimmered through the door was interrupted by a dark shadow I'm sure of it. I squinted my eyes trying to prove myself wrong, if there was a shadow at the door it meant he was back.

"Ashton?" I say quietly, barely able to hear myself.

The dark shape moved, as if surprised that I called out but there was no way it could hear me I was too quiet for that.

I look at the body once more, and I could almost see his entrails in the semi-dark. I wanted to gag, but covered my mouth.

That was an even worse mistake.

I was removing my hand when Damien races in, a maniacal look on his face, I couldn't focus on much but I had just enough time to see him lunging at me.

Did he think I did it? Surely not.

He slammed me down and started grabbing at my leg. Did he not notice the dead body sitting in the corner? Why was he so fixated on me? How could he assume I did it so quickly, without as much as a glance at the corpse?

I heard the door slam open again and Ashton stalked in, though a bit slower than Damien, but no doubt their intentions were the same.

He threw Damien away from me with what seemed to be incredible strength. Even in the current situation Ashton never ceased to amaze me. Damien flew across the room and crashed into the body. Splashing blood up the walls and leaving the tattered body in a distorted position. He held back for a bit, shaking his head and stretching out his body, he seemed unwilling to cross Ashton but he hovered behind him, waiting for his chance at me.

I couldn't move I stayed exactly where I was, frozen in shock. I tried willing my body to move, it just wouldn't respond, paralyzed.

Ashton turned his back on Damien, facing me. I could see Damien in the background, pacing, as if fighting an internal battle. Had I got it wrong? Did Damien kill David? I slapped myself mentally, of corse he hadn't, had I forgotten Ashtons previous behaviour.

After Ashton had his back turned for a few seconds Damien had decided he'd waited long enough and lunged at me once more, striking out his arms and taking out one of Ashtons knees, sending him buckling to the floor. I cried out, seeing Damien come close however not a second seemed to have passed before Ashton was on his feet.

"NO!" Ashton cried out whilst racing towards Damien.

Ashton tackled Damien from the side, forcing both of them into the wall. He recovered quickly and struggled to pin Damien down.

Damien struggled against his grip and managed to peel Ashton off him a couple of times, hitting him face first into the concrete floor or the nearby wall. Ashton seemed determined sticking to him and began pushing him towards the door. They tumbled across the floor, making slow progress, every time Ashton seemed to get anywhere Damien would fight back, causing them to recede back into the dank little room which had taken on the feel of my own personal prison.

Eventually they rolled out the door, as soon as this happened Damien seemed to struggle less making it easier for Ashton to control him. I wanted to leave, I wanted to get out of the crazy house as soon as possible but I knew if I left now I would definitely be caught. So I waited.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Ashton returned the door had been left open, a mistake he couldn't rectify in the middle of the fight. He was too smart to leave it open and just let me roam the house. Of corse not, because that would leave me free to escape, if I wasn't too scared of getting caught in the process.

I heard footsteps , to light to be Iris's, even with everything that had been going on I was sure I would be glad to see her, It clearly wasn't rational, if everyone here was a psycho then surely she would be to.

I stumbled back into the corner once more, fixated on the door in front of me. I knew it wasn't Iris, but I couldn't help but hope.

I saw the shadow of a tall figure, flicking his fingers and I knew instantly the figures identity, Ashton.

His pace quickened as he came closer stopping abruptly in the doorway, it almost seemed like he was waiting for me to invite him in; a stupid notion in my current situation, but it seemed that way all the same.

He entered the room, knowing full well any acceptance and warmth I gave him would be an illusion.

Ashton timidly stepped closer as if trying to see if he had any chance he could be forgiven. I was scared out of my mind, my hands shook and my breathing became ragged. Just as he was starting to sit next to me, I sensed my chance. I got up and start running. I did not care if he could catch me, or if he would kill me like he killed David. I've got to try and get out of here.

I sprint down the corridors, trying to find any way out!

I hear Ashton running behind me and I feel him catching up fast. I push myself faster, ignoring the pain the seeped through my body, overtaking every limb. My chest ached as my lungs begged for oxygen. I rounded a corner and could feel myself slowing down, not much, but enough that could mean the end.

"Come on now, Kayla. Be a good girl, I'm not going to hurt you" he said, I could tell he didn't mean it, his voice was sinister, and I started to believe now, more than ever that my life was over. Why did he try to attack me now? Why not when we were on our first date, or when I can over to his house last time? Why now? Could all this have been avoided by ignoring David?

Despite my internal questions, I kept running, not wasting my breath to speak to Ashton.

I turned a sharp corner, using the wall to anchor myself round quickly. I felt my body hit something and my already weak legs collapsed to the floor. I looked up, afraid to find Damien in front of me; I'd rather it be Ashton to him however the eyes I looked up into were warm, looking down on me in pity. Iris, I stared up at her, not knowing whether she was as crazy as the rest of them. She placed her hands under my arms and picked me up, just as if I was a 3 year old asking for a cuddle. I didn't care what she did with me, as long as I was in safer company. She swiftly moved around the next corner, placing me down by the wall. I positioned my head so it was leaning on small table leg (one of the many decorations in the halls) so I was able to see whoever came round the corner. Iris just stood there, what the hell was she waiting for, why would she want to confront Ashton.

It didn't take long before Ashton came racing round the corner. Iris didn't flinch, but quickly grabbed him round the throat and slammed him up against the wall opposite me. I couldn't feel my legs anymore, the best I could do was keep my head up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Irish screamed, keeping a firm grip on his throat. Ashton's face scrunched and I could tell he was in pain. "You're going to ruin everything now! And for what? Blood. You stupid man. Control yourself. I need to dress her wounds before they get infected. Do you think you can handle that huh?" Ashton simply nodded, taking a few steps back and breathing heavily. He looked at me, and his face filled with sorrow. I didn't understand, what the hell was wrong with him, a minute ago he was about ready to cut my head off, but now he seemed genuinely sorry for his actions...was he bipolar?

Blood? What was wrong with my blood? Iris rushed over to me picking me up like a child, I placed my head on her shoulder, I was too tired to fight anything, watching Ashton follow, he wouldn't look at me anymore, he concentrated on the floor staying a good 5 feet behind us.

Iris walked into Ashtons room and placed me on the bed, I wanted to protest, I didn't want to be in this room any more then I wanted to be in my prison downstairs but I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth and speak let alone move.

She set to work on me cleaning all the cuts and wrapping them. I kept feeling my head get heavier and I tried to fight what I knew was inevitable. I fought to keep my eyes open.

" It's ok, it's all over now, nothing like that will happen again I promise you" I heard Iris's voice soothe me and the last thing I felt was a strong hand on my neck, stroking the skin there...Ashton.

* * *

**So do you all still hate me ?....REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Thank you for the feedback, its nice to know the last chapter wasnt a complete disaster. A HUGE THANKS TO AiDeeKay who i have stupidly forgotten to thank in the last few chapters for her continued support and help!  
Once again i found this hard to write so your opinions will be very helpfull :)**

* * *

I didn't open my eyes, what had happened to me? Even if I tried, I knew I couldn't open them; all I could concentrate on was the pain. My whole body felt like it had been beaten. Every heart beat felt like a punch to my chest and I could feel the blood pulse relentlessly throughout my body.

Muffled voices drifted in from the corridor. I was too dazed to differentiate between them but by the tone I could tell someone wasn't happy.

I didn't know if somebody was in the room with me, if they were then they were extremely quiet, trying not to disturb me?

I tried hopelessly to remember how I got here, what had happened before now? How did I injure myself this badly? What could I have possibly done to myself?

The door creaked open and I could hear two different sets of footsteps, one light and another firmer more prominent, however both were slow in their actions. What was going on?

I struggled again to open my eyes feeling them flutter, but nothing else.

"You'll have to tell her now, you can't keep it a secret any longer, I've wanted this for you for a long time, but it seems as usual things will be more difficult than planned." A voice said seeming sad but slightly annoyed at the same time, at least I knew there was another female in the room.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, and how ashamed I feel, but she's right, you can't keep this from her any longer" Another voice said, there were more than two people in the room with me, so someone must have been in the room to begin with.

"I don't know if I can tell her, what will she think, she will try an escape again and I won't let her do that." The next voice seemed so sad it was unbelievable and suddenly I remembered everything, falling asleep on my sofa, waking up in Ashton's bed, David's mangled body, the fight, running through the corridors, Iris saving me, I could remember everything but most importantly I remembered Ashton. I started to panic, my eyes shot open, my frail body went into overdrive and I began to hyperventilate.

Three sets of hands were suddenly pushing me down, I struggled against them, trying my hardest to break free, but every time I moved against them sharp pains possessed my body, crippling me.

How could this be happening to me, why did I deserve this?

"Let go of her, this is only making her worse besides you need to talk to her Ashton." Iris told him in a firm voice, the one which left the victim no alternative. Ashton looked back at her panicked, he clearly didn't want to 'talk' to me anymore then I wanted to talk to him.

Iris promise rang out in my ears "its ok, it's all over now, nothing like that will happen again I promise you". I trusted Iris the most out of everyone here, but was I really about to trust her potentially with my life?

"But her injuries, I can't possible stay here with her alone." Ashton begged, looking for any excuse to leave me. He began to walk towards the door moving quickly.

"Don't be pathetic, you know full well that all her injuries are wrapped besides you were just in the room with her alone and you were fine." She shot back, turning and dragging Damien out the door with her stopping Ashton in his tracks.

"Wait" Ashton cried too late, the door was already closed and I was left here with a sadistic monster.

I tried to move my limbs, but nothing was working, I was essentially defenceless, I couldn't protect myself to start with and now I couldn't even run away. My breathing sped up again; I couldn't hide how scared I was of him.

He looked back at me seeming helpless, which would be completely feasible if I didn't know any better, Ashton was anything but helpless.

I tried my best to steady my breathing; maybe if I stayed calm he would to, I knew I was kidding myself , if Ashton was going to get annoyed there was no way I could stop him.

He sighed deeply, walking slowly over towards the bed whilst running his fingers along the soft silk sheets. Why couldn't I speak to Iris, I felt much more comfortable around her knowing she is the only one in the family that isn't completely insane. Ashton smirked for some unknown reason.

He stopped by the bed post for a second, deep in thought.

"I don't know how to start" he admitted taking a seat on the bed and hiding his face in his hands.

I didn't know what was going on I was so confused. I wasn't going to forgive him just because he felt like explaining why he did it, he was a murderer! Nothing he was about to say would change that.

"Don't bother; I don't want to speak to you." I retorted, I didn't need an explanation; I didn't even want to be around him, just sitting so close was making me feel sick, I wanted more than anything to move away, run out of the building.

He laughed once without humour.

"I don't think you understand, we need to talk, whether you want to or not" he replied looking down, I don't ever think I've seen him act like this before, he looked so defeated, whenever I've been with him he's always been confident and even borderline cocky.

I tried once more to move my feeble body but as expected it wouldn't budge.

"Look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen I swear to you" He said quietly moving his hand to touch my leg, I instantly flinched, he'd meant it to soothe me, but all it did was make me worse.

"I don't care, leave me alone!" I tried to yell but my voice was hoarse.

"Look I have to talk to you" He said again, getting impatient, sliding closer to me on the bed.

"I'm not listening just go away" I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, how could he even expect me to listen.

"I knew you would be difficult" he looked up and smirked, sweeping his fringe from his eyes before abruptly standing.

"I'll be back," Ashton smiled . He appeared to be his old self again, but I could see it was a front, his unusual eyes still bled sadness.

As the seconds passed I began to feel more and more scared. I didn't want Ashton with me but being alone didn't seem to comfort me, it just made me worse.

He exited the room, leaving me enough time to think, why he was so different now, why was he not acting like the crazed maniac that he was earlier. Could he seriously have a mental disorder?

Thirty minutes must have gone by before the pain in my body started to calm, they must have given me some sort of medication. I was thankful for that and was able to pull myself into a sitting position, resting against the headboard.

Once again I heard someone entering the bedroom where I remained trapped. Iris opened the door slowly, sticking her head around the corner and smiling sweetly. I gave a timid smile back, letting her know I felt comfortable with that she walked confidently into the room, lightly jumping onto the bed and landing cross legged, folding her hands in her lap.

I just stared at her, I had a good feeling about what she was here for, so I sure as hell wasn't about to start the conversation.

She didn't seem to want to start talking, but did she really expect me to?  
"Not being rude, but why are you here" I said shakily looking her straight in the eye.

"You don't need to act brave darling it's perfectly understandable to be scared." Was that supposed to be a warning, was she telling me I should be frightened of her and if that was the case then something in my head was very wrong. I didn't feel frightened of her, in fact I felt rather at ease, more comfortable around her then I could ever be around Ashton again.  
I started to question my health, not just physically but mentally, I shouldn't feel comfortable around her, I shouldn't feel comfortable lying in this bed, but I did. I tried my best to feel uncomfortable, scared but I couldn't, Iris's presence soothed me, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.  
Maybe it was her act of heroism, saving me from the big bad monster whatever it was I decided not to fight it, it was too much hard work to try and figure things out now, more than anything I just wanted to go home.

"I know you don't want to but you need to speak to Ashton, let him explain some things before you leave, things are not as easy as you might believe" She continued talking to me, looking me directly in the eyes, I fought her gaze, trying to focus on anything but her eyes, they were so intense, she really wanted me to listen, and understand, but I didn't want to, Ashton was a murderer regardless of anything else.

I avoided her gaze for as long as possible but then made the mistake of looking up, trapped.

"I need you to listen to him, It's very important that you do, stay calm and remember no one is going to hurt you, I promised you that and it's not going to change." She said finalising the conversation.

I nodded, I owed this to her I began telling myself, she saved me, I could trust her. I pulled the luxurious duvet closer to me briefly forgetting the pain in my body I had much, much more to worry about now.

She got up moving quickly towards the door, clearly excited to tell Ashton she had succeeded on his little quest for her. I briefly wondered how long it would take him to return. 1 minute? 30 seconds? I knew it wouldn't be long.

* * *

**Oh the suspense haha, Im not sure how i feel about this chapter, i think it might be slightly ... Boring ? let me know your thoughts. Also check out my profile for regular updates on how im doing with the next chapter and any fanfic i recommend you read :)**

**thanks to  
Mellytvu  
fictionfire232  
When i look in your eyes****  
xxsheeraxx ****and of corse the lovely AiDeekay for reviewing.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N Ok, this is a SHORT chapter(even by my standards ;) ) its really just setting up the next chapter. THANK YOU to AiDeeKay My beautiful Beta ;)**

**I know its short but please still Review, your opinions mean alot.**

* * *

An Explanation.

I was right, no more than a few seconds had passed before Ashton pitifully walked back into his room, his head hung low, hands in his pockets. Even in his pathetic position he carried an arrogant swagger, he clearly had thought I was going to come easy.

I agreed to speak to him, a fact I would remind him of. No point hanging around, the sooner this conversation was over the better. No point going through the hole 'I don't know what to say' scenario again.

"Look I said I would listen, but I didn't promise anything else." My voice dripped acid and the words came out a lot sharper then I meant them, inside I was quivering.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I expected no less of you" he began, smiling. I tried my best to stop my eyes from rolling straight to the back of my head.

"Just say what you want to say then leave me be" I spat completely bemused wondering where the hell I seemed to have acquired the confidence from.

Ashton laughed, I didn't intimidate him in the slightest, not that I had really expected to, but he didn't need to laugh about it!

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" He chuckled, looking up to the ceiling before sighing.

"Well why the hell should I?" I almost screamed, sitting bolt upright, flinching from the pain. He thought I wasn't making this easy for him? I'm most likely giving myself internal bleeding from arguing with this wanker.

"Why exactly are you trying to make this difficult, surely you're in enough pain, can't you just shut up and listen?" He said

"What, are you kidding me? You have actually got to be kidding me, you put me through all of this and you want me to, I quote 'shut up and listen'" I yelled, unable to control my temper. "You can't be serious, what the hell is wrong with you, I can't believe it. I actually can't believe it. Have I gone mad, what is wrong with me, I cannot have heard what I think I just heard!" I continued to rant until Iris entered the room.

"Sorry I just need some music while I clean. You really should keep this house cleaner Ashton" She scolded, walking over to a basic sound system that was placed in the corner of the room. Iris gently placed a CD into the drive then took the control and exited the room, sneakily pressing play as she skipped out of the door.

It took a second for the song to start but when it did I instantly started to smile, regardless of the situation I found myself in. I looked up from the sheets to see Ashton's face, eyebrows raised, mouth agape.

"You know you like it, they were a world treasure" I said, not able to help myself.

"She will pay for that." He grinned, suddenly picking me up carefully. "This is the one and only time I am EVER going to do this and only on the condition that you forgive me" He said sternly but he lost his composure and broke into laughter half way through his sentence.

I giggled and nodded. Ashton set me down on my feet hovering at my hips, making sure I didn't fall. The pain didn't catch up with me but Ashton's hands still hovered around me as we danced to the song. I couldn't stop laughing at him, he was clearly no dancer.

Ashton caught me looking and raised his eyebrows he must have known what I was thinking because he laughed loudly causing me to fall into hysterics; I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. All of a sudden he came at me locking me carefully in his arms and falling backwards on the bed, kissing me softly before rolling us over.

"Baby I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Anyone think he was to blunt? hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to for adding me to alertz, favs and REVIEWING :)**

**Thank you to rainy-days-dont-go-away for REVIEWING and alerting.**

**Thanks to ml.1988 for favouriting **

**Thanks to GeminiAngel1236 for for altering **

**Thanks to wolfsdaughter27 for altering and REVIEWING**

**Thanks to Elenie for favouriting and REVIEWING**

**Thanks to xxsheeraxx for REVIEWING**

** Thanks to VWH luv them all for REVIEWING**

** Thanks to fictionnfire232 for REVIEWING**

**Thanks to When i look in ur eyes for REVIEWING and giving me some interesting things to talk about.**

**And i thanked her at the top but im going to do it again...becuase thats how great she is. AIDEEKAY ;)**

**SORRY if i misout anyone. **

**I was doing a bit of subliminal (cant spell) Advertising in those thanks...anyone catch it haha ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN ok, i felt this was an important chapter so i tried not to rush it and this is what i got. What does everyone think of my explanation of vampirism?**

* * *

"What?" There is no way I heard what I think did.

I stared up at him confused. He stared back, looking rather pleased with himself, what was I thinking, there's no way he said that, even if he did there's no way it could be true.

"Kayla, please pay attention, if you don't it's going to make this a lot more difficult." He smiled. "Don't you think it explains a lot?"

You've got to be kidding me; he's insane, completely out of it. I pushed him off of me, trying to be as gentle about it as possible, sitting straight up on the bed, I could feel the pain in my body, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. I forgave him too easily; I got caught up in the memories and then fell right into his trap, sneaky basted, but really what did I expect.

Ashton was right about one thing though, it would explain a lot!

"You what?!" I blurted out. Ashton rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kayla. You must have noticed something different about me" He spoke confidently. Not a hint of doubt in his voice. Looking me in the eye I knew, he actually thought he was a vampire.

I paused for a moment, weighing my options. I could go along with it and hope Ashton would let me go home, or I could try to fight him. I knew my second option was a stupid plan and I felt pathetic for even thinking it.

Ashton got up and began to pace, patients clearly wasn't one of his qualities.

"A vampire" I mumble, as if trying to contemplate the notion. This caught his attention and he rushed back to my side, excited that I might believe him.

"Exactly" Ashton said as if suddenly it explained everything placing his hands on my shoulders I could see he was resisting the urge to shake the information into me.

"How do you expect me to believe that?" I spat, making a move to stand up before I could Ashton stopped me, pushing me forcefully back down on the bed.

"Don't be stupid Kayla. I'm not about to let you injure yourself anymore so just rest please!"He sighed changing his tone "Let me explain. Yes I am a vampire but is it really so hard to believe?" Ashton paused standing up he began flicking his fingers, something that seemed to be a nervous habit for him. He walked over to the sound system, turning off the hideous song.

"Maybe not a vampire as your modern day cinema would have you believe but a vampire none the less" He continued pacing quickly, faster with every other sentence he spoke. "Is that so impossible" He questioned almost as if trying to convince himself.

I began to feel uncomfortable with his rant, with sitting down helpless. I needed to go home. I knew I wouldn't feel any better, I would be alone, paranoid, vulnerable.

I wouldn't be around him though I still couldn't process what had happened. I felt instantly guilty. I hadn't properly mourned David. He hadn't even crossed my mind!

Would he even have a funeral?

I had too much going on to really remember what had happened.

I got very angry in a matter of seconds. My fists clenched and my face turned from one of confusion to sour in moments. I felt my cheeks flush and my stomach twist. It was Ashton's turn to be confused!

"You're telling me your excuse for killing David is that you're a vampire" I screeched.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I shot out of the bed, throwing all my weight into Ashton, repeatedly hitting him in the chest, verging on hysterics.

He took me roughly by my wrists securing them to my side. "Please just let me explain."

I tried to calm myself down but every time I got close an image of David would enter my mind and I would be back to square one.

"What the hell is wrong with you" I spoke quietly, looking down at the floor.

"If you would just let me explain" He said once more.

He was relieved I had calmed down but I didn't know how long I could keep the calm. Every few minutes another picture of David's mutilated body.

I mentally begged Ashton to start talking again I couldn't cope thinking about David, if I wanted to get out of here, I needed to look after myself, I couldn't help him, he was already dead.

Ashton's breathing was heavy, so different from the Ashton of five minutes ago.

Ashton ushered me over to the bed, placing me on his lap resting against the headboard. He cushioned my head between his hands.

"I didn't realise killing him" I cringe at his words and Ashton held me tighter. "Would get this kind of a reaction, you must understand in a relationship with a female vampire, that would have been an acceptable thing to do. I'm new at this. I saw you talking to him and when you agreed to meet him, I just" he broke off, taking a deep breath. "I was" He paused again, struggling to say the word I already knew he meant. "Jealous" He finished sounding almost sad.

He waited a few moments, letting us both soak up the words he had just spoken; he gently stroked my hair, even now trying to calm me.

He seemed genuinely remorseful for what he had done, It appeared almost as difficult for him to talk about as it was for me, I tried not to let that get to me, I was just a instrument to him, and he played me far too easily.

His presence comforted me, whether it was supposed to or not. As much as he frightened me he seemed unwilling to hurt me, going so far as to take a protective stance over me.

"So what happens now" I asked.

I wanted to stay curled up to Ashton, even in this sick situation, but commonsense told me to get out.

I refused to think about David anymore, I couldn't without feeling nauseated.

"I'm not sure" he replied honestly. I appreciated that

I nodded solemnly. I didn't know what to do I could see Ashton honestly believed he was a vampire, he belonged in a home.

"Why don't I tell you about our kind "he said wearily but continued stroking my hair, not making eye contact, it appeared to be easier for him that way?

"Our kind?" I questioned glancing around the room.

"Damien, Iris and myself." He said as if it were obvious, almost for a second sounding like the Ashton I knew.

I nodded again finding it increasingly difficult to speak. I felt more emotions at once than ever before I could barely control them all, Ashton scared me, made me angry but he was also comforting, and I was more ashamed of that then anything. I regretted not being nicer to David, I felt guilty for trying to avoid thinking of him. I kept quiet, if I spoke all those emotions would come flooding out, with who knows what consequences.

I lifted my head to see what was taking him so long to reply, his face was slightly scrunched and his lip curled up at the corner. I almost wanted to laugh, so this was his thinking face?

I dropped my head into its previous position and waited yet again. Ashton continued holding me, cradling my face until he finally spoke.

"Well." He took a deep breath. "What do you think you know about vampires?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating only on speaking.

"Dead, stakes, garlic, sun, blood." I gasped out in short breaths. I couldn't talk for long, fearing that I would have another emotional outburst. Ashton laughed, I couldn't hear it but I felt his chest vibrate.

"Sorry" he apologised "that isn't strictly true and by strictly I mean isn't at all." Although I didn't totally believe his explanation I was curious to see what he had to say. "Vampires are not 'the living dead' we are more closely related to disease...it's a virus. It works its way through the body changing the makeup of basic cells and muscle tissue, in most cases making us stronger, we become immune to other diseases and infections. We do not age; it's almost like being frozen. We are faster, stronger. Our senses heighten, we become more...animalistic. There is a downside though, as there is with most things, for some reason the blood in our bodies cannot cope, the virus eats away at it destroying the plasma and blood cells until it slowly disappears. This is why we need to drink it, to replace the blood that has been lost. It's not because were monsters, we need it to survive. If you were placed in a room with someone and told you had to kill the other person to survive, you would. We do have a conscience its buried deep but its there, after years of killing you get used to the idea. Some people don't though, they try to starve themselves of the blood that they need. Most are unsuccessful; the cravings become so bad they'll attack anything to get it, even another vampire but by that point they are too weak to defend themselves and end up dyeing anyway. Very few are able to and even some asked to be chained down so they can't attack. It's terrible, watching your friends die, it looks so painful. They shake, scream, sometimes begging to be let go, but you can't let them go because you know if you do they'll start all over again with the guilt, suffering." He went off on a tangent.

Without thinking I asked "So you know someone who wanted to die?"

He sighed "Many people but none affected me more than my brothers."

I was speechless again, he sounded so sure of himself, why would he make that up about his brother?

I felt stupid again this feeling was becoming too regular for me. His brother may have just died when he was younger, he himself had apparently had surgery maybe his brother had the same and died? He may not even have a brother!

"Doubt" Ashton laughed again. Well it's obvious I would doubt, he couldn't think I believe him?

"Confusion" He said.

I sat up looking him in the eye "how do you know what I feel?" I asked, looking for any signs that he could be lying.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'animals can smell fear'? Well that is technically true and I told you our senses heighten. Vampires can smell emotions and feelings. I know how much you want to go home, I will let you go home just please don't try to run." he sounded determined.

I stared at him for a while; he seemed to be honest so I nodded.

"I think you should eat something first" he paused, struggling. "Before you go home" he finished.

I shook my head; food was the last thing on my mind. I was still finding it hard to talk even though it was almost easier to be around Ashton, now I knew I was going home.

"You really should eat something" He insisted taking my hand.

"No honestly" I said taking my hand back "I don't think I'll be able to keep it down if I did" I finished.

He laughed "I smell a lie" He said looking at me playfully. It almost scared me.

"You can smell that?" I stammered, shocked.

He pulled me up from the bed holding onto me as my legs started to shake.

"No, that my love is allot of practice and common sense. Come on you have to eat something, besides Iris has already started cooking." I briefly wondered if it was poisoned but then felt guilty, Iris was the one I could, trust my savour. I wanted to ask more about His 'brother'. Rejecting my previous thoughts I was almost certain he had a brother or something to that effect, he seemed so sad when speaking of him. No one is that good of an actor.

We went back downstairs where Iris was making scrambled eggs, I didn't particularly like eggs but I wasn't about to turn them down, so I sat quietly at the table. I noticed that Damien wasn't to be seen a fact I wasn't particularly bothered about.

Ashton noticed me looking around and must have guessed what I was thinking.

"He's too ashamed to show his face" He said quietly, sitting on the counter top looking out of the window. I wasn't able to read people as well as Ashton but I knew what he was thinking.

Damien had done nothing compared to what Ashton had done.

* * *

**please review. I do not know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, college is coming to an end and i have to focus on that :(**

**THANKS SO MUCH I GOT A GREAT REACTION FROM THE LAST CHAPTER **

**thanks to all these people for reviewing **

Stranger one ,Giz13,Death-Is-True,xxsheeraxx,,VWH luv them all,when i look in ur eyes,rocktheroxie,fantasyfreaks,Wolf's Daughter27  
AND AS ALWAYS THANKS TO AiDeeKay  
**ALSO A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED SWEET SEDUCTION TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVS ;) YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. I am thinking about stopping My posts of 'Sweet Seduction' after the next couple of chapters. I think I might update every few months or whatever but thats a maybe.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far.**

* * *

Going home 114

Iris came to sit beside me, I wanted to ask her about her story, and did she really think she was a vampire like Ashton. He seemed pretty sure that she was, but did she believe she was.

From Damien's absence I gathered he thought he was a vampire. I briefly remembered how he acted before. I shuddered and Ashtons head snapped round. I looked down at my plate closing my eyes, willing myself to keep it together. All I had to do was keep my emotions to myself and he would let me go home, then I could call the police and get a councillor or something.

I shifted the eggs around on my plate; I really did not want to eat anything.

I couldn't help but noticed Iris's stare. I just wanted to talk to her alone but Ashton didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Your really not hungry then" He honestly sounded disappointed, probably trying to prolong the time he gets to keep me here. "Let's go then" he said sliding off the counter top and making a move to walk out of the house. My heart skipped a beat when I realised I was finally going home. Before I could get up to follow Ashton, Iris stopped me, grabbing my waist and turning me.

"Just give it some thought dear." She told me sadly.

She thought she was a vampire as well. Iris released her hold on my waist and I wasted no time getting out of there. I threw myself into Ashtons orange car wanting nothing more than to crawl into my bed.

Ashton sped out of the drive way. He focused on the road, not even turning to look at me once. It annoyed me, I couldn't understand why but it did, usually he was always checking to make sure I was ok. I gazed out the passenger window, constantly checking out the corner of my eye to see if Ashton was looking, he wasn't. I began to feel paranoid; I started to sweat so I rolled down the car window, not asking for permission. I was almost certain this wouldn't bother him.

It was dark when Ashton drove me to his house the first time so I couldn't tell where I was going until we reached the outskirts of a neighbouring town I was almost sure he was taking me home, but I meticulously checked every road he turned down, I couldn't forget what he was, a murderer and I wasn't about to end up as the girl you saw on the late night news, found dead in a field somewhere.

I gripped the seat of the car, I knew I looked anxious but Ashton really didn't seem to be paying any attention to be so I was free to act how I pleased.

My eyes followed the rout Ashton was taking, my heart skipping a beat slightly until I was back on familiar territory.

"Are you going to be alright at home" I sighed relief, this was the first thing Ashton had said to me since leaving his house, I was happy to know he wasn't mad at me for some unknown reason. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Of course" I responded, the tone of my voice lifting slightly. I had so many conflicting emotions, I knew what Ashton was capable of, but I still couldn't completely crush the feelings I held for him before.

"Good." He took his eyes off the road for the first time and smiled at me, resting his hand on my knee as he drove. I smiled back; I couldn't tell how much of this was a front anymore.

"Close your window, it's going to rain." He said taking his hand off of me briefly to change gears. I peered out; there were no signs of rain. It was a perfectly nice day, mostly blue sky, a few clouds around but nothing that indicated rain.

I stared at him sceptically, thinking he was trying to be funny but all he did was sit there, watching the road, a smirk on his face.

I folded my arms and kept the window down. I continued my daydream, not really paying attention. A few minutes later I was pulled from my revive by a cold wet object pelting me in the face, It took me a moment to realise it was rain. Within a few seconds it was pouring, I closed the window as quick as I could, I didn't bother to say anything to Ashton I wasn't about to admit being wrong.

The rain had come from nowhere and quickly turned, creating a thunderstorm. I pulled my arms around me, comforting myself, I hated thunderstorms on a good day, sure rain didn't particularly bother me but thunderstorms scared me.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Ashton asked politely, turning off into a lay by.

I could see that I didn't really have a choice in the matter so I didn't reply.

He stopped the care are stared at me.

"I just need to make sure." He said sounding almost paranoid.

"Make sure of what?" I replied mirroring his paranoia almost perfectly.

"Maybe I should just tell you, I need to make sure your ok with this" He debated with himself before continuing " I'll start At the beginning" he started his speech, seeming almost like being in a dazed state.

"It was a long time ago, after my brother death of course that I found out. I had met Damien years before. I had met many people on my travels but I hadn't really gotten close to anyone after Dominick died. We became friends quickly and I knew I could always trust him, with my life if the need be. As the Years went on I stopped thinking of him as a friend and started seeing him the brother he was to me. Then one day I ran into an old friend, she told me that I had a niece, Dominick had a child. At first I didn't know what to do. I knew the rough age of what this woman would be and it was older than me, but I wanted to meet her, wanted to make sure she was ok, at first for my brother's sake. We set out for the little town where she lived, only stopping to sleep when it was absolutely needed. I hadn't felt a buzz like that in a long time, I was going to see my niece, my only living relative, my brothers daughter, I couldn't be happier. I scoped the town out first obviously, listening in on the local gossip, I found out that she was an orphan which worked out perfectly, and I needed some sort of story to get close to her. I decided I would pretend to be her step brother, claiming to be orphaned as well, She didn't need to know I was her uncle, not without needing to know everything, and I wasn't keen on that idea. It took me a couple of days of Damien's constant teasing to build up the courage to approach her. She was a pretty young woman, unmarried, unusual at the time because of her age; women were usually married off in their teens, Independent. She was ploughing a field when I walked up to her. I fed her my lie and I wasn't surprised when she bought it, lying is something we vampires do all the time; it's practically an art to us. Anyway, I introduced her to Damien and she looked after us, making us dinner, heating some water so we could bathe. Naturally They fell in love, something I'm ashamed to say I wasn't happy about, I didn't want her to know my secret, but the problem I had was it wasn't just my secret, it was Damien's too, he could tell whoever he liked. Soon after they were engaged to be wed."

He paused taking a deep breath he stared straight out the window, his eyes glazed over and he had a blank look on his face.

"They had a small wedding, inviting only a few of the town's people. She loved it; she dressed up and brought an expensive bracelet for 'her special day' as she kept calling it. I couldn't help but smile, genuinely. Seeing her that happy was what I wanted the most. They left the town for a couple of weeks for a honeymoon of sorts, only to a neighbouring town but it didn't matter, they were together, and that was what mattered. I told him to wait until after but he didn't. She was terrified, she came back looking almost sick, she was paler, dark circles had invaded her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping. She wouldn't look at me. I knew straight away what had happened, I attacked Damien once she had gone inside the house, I blamed him for everything when I knew it wasn't his fault, he cared for her just as much as I did. A few months passed and it was clear she wasn't the same person as before, she didn't want to runaway or leave that was clear, but she wasn't comfortable, she would jump and scream at the slightest of noises, visibly flinching when either of us addressed her directly." He stopped he didn't seem to want to continue.

"So what happened to her?" I pressed.

"A few months after the wedding we found her in the forest, hanging by her neck" he choked.

"She killed herself?" I asked stunned. Ashton just nodded.

"Damien was devastated."

"But he's got Iris now." I said not able to let go of the story Ashton had just told.

"Exactly, Kayla, do you not understand the reason I am telling you this? Iris is my niece. He had to save her. I don't blame him; I would have done the exact same thing except he got to her first." He said looking at me for the first time in a while.

I almost felt stupid, he was telling me this story to make a point, I was too engrossed in it to realise what he was saying.

He looked troubled and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him, it was my reaction when anyone looked down, hug and try and make them feel better, or in Chloe's case a hot chocolate and hug that always seemed to work no matter what the problem.

He appeared shocked with my action and froze up for a second, almost seeming to be afraid of me! I pulled away, but continued on my mission of making him look less miserable.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry about me, I just need some time." I spoke confidently almost making my lie sound believable. He seemed convinced and pulled swiftly out of the lay-by. His mood seemed to have lifted and he seemed intent on making pointless chit-chat, something I never enjoyed. He asked me basic questions, questions anyone would ask when wanting to get to know someone better. Although slightly awkward it was allot better then the silence we were experiencing 10 minutes ago. The last few moments in the car together seemed to fly by and before I knew it we were entering my little town, pulling up to the driveway and saying our goodbyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked again, I'm pretty sure it was about the 10 time in the last 15 minutes.

I didn't say anything; I simply smiled and shook my head in such a way that indicated he was over reacting, again. I walked slowly down the drive. Only when I reached my door did I hear the sound of a car driving off.

I entered my house quickly; bolting the door behind me and checking to make sure all the windows were locked. I jogged into the kitchen and made myself a large pint glass of water, drinking it all at once, trying to digest what had just happened.

I walked back into the living room, sitting down on the sofa I started to think about something I didn't want to cross my mind ever again. All the events from the past couple of days ran through my head, all the stories Ashton told were still imprinted on my brain and I couldn't seem to shake them, he told them so well, so detailed, with so much feeling, it was hard to believe they were anything but the truth.

I turned the TV on and tried my best to drown out any unwanted thoughts. I concentrated as hard as I could on the pathetic dramas and tedious reality shows but none of them could hold my attention for more than a few minutes, every now and again my mind would drift.

When I couldn't take it any longer I got up and began to scrub the living daylights out of the house, washing the dishes, mopping the floor, dusting. I despised cleaning more than anything, when I was younger and made to do chores I always said I would hire someone to do it for me. I hated cleaning, and yet I found myself turning the house inside out from top to bottom.

When it was evident that the house couldn't possibly get any cleaner I set myself the task of making dinner. It wasn't difficult, simple spaghetti bolognaise, the problem was that I made enough to feed 15 people. I couldn't help but laugh; it wasn't something I did often so it was easy to see the funny side.

I sat back in front of the TV with my mega meal. I twirled the pasta onto my fork like an expert. I scrutinised the TV screen, daring it to put something interesting on, I settled for the history channel, I enjoyed history at school and this was a documentary on the Tudors, talk about your family issues.

I paid close attention to the narrator, watching the re-enactments closely, there was something nagging me and I knew exactly what it was.

Even though I didn't want to believe Ashton, I couldn't help but wonder. Why shouldn't 'Vampires' exist?

The more I thought about it, the more I accepted what had happened, I didn't want to, but doing so made me able to think about things in a more logical way.

Ashton seemed convinced he was a vampire, he acted like it, even going so far as to fabricate entire background stories, Damien too showed stereotypical behaviour of what you would call 'vampire', however Iris was completely different, she didn't act like you would expect having being told the stories, she was so, human. Then again she had clearly indicated to me what she thought she was. Maybe living with those two brainwashed her?

It seemed unlikely, knowing Iris even for a short time I noticed her strong will and independence, a true feminist, she would not take to things easily at the very least.

The more I sat there and thought about Ashton and his family, the more I went round in circles, the same things over and over again, arguing with myself. It annoyed me that any one person in the world could get me this wound up, confused. Then again Ashton was no ordinary person.

I grew sick of the feelings that resided in my body. Although I felt better being on my own, I started to feel paranoid. I patrolled my house, double checking the windows and doors. I took up camp in my bedroom, it was the highest point in the house and if you wanted to climb up to jump in you wouldn't be able to, the large window didn't open, something I usually complained about and the small one wasn't big enough for a person to fit through.

I lay on top of my bed covers, trying to sleep, every time I got close I would hear a noise outside, which started off a regular routine for me, getting out of bed, turning the light on, peering through the blinds just enough to see out off. Each time I saw nothing, caught no one and so I would switch off the light, crawl back into bed and wait for the routine to start all over again.

Eventually I fell asleep, through exhaustion more than anything else. I woke up with a start and stumbled downstairs, all the door and windows were still locked, not that I expected them to undone.

I poured some cereal and sat down in the front room with my sketchbook. I gazed at my previous drawings, stopping on the object I last attempted to draw, I wondered why I haven't really had any motivation to really draw, but I suddenly felt inspired .

I placed my cereal on the table top and started to sketch. I didn't really know what I was drawing; I started off with the background, filling it in with pastels and chalk. I spent most of the day blankly drawing my picture. A full moon hovered above a beautiful nights sky, stars dotted across the page, I amazed myself, it really did look beautiful, what disturbed me was the image taking centre stage of my drawing. A ghostly figure stalked a young woman in the bewitching forest I had created. He hunted high up in the trees, crouching, and sharp pearly white teeth protruding out of his mouth, sending shivers down my spine.

I threw the book across the floor feeling frustrated. I stretched out on the sofa, planning on day dreaming, relaxing, something that didn't involve vampires. I shut my eyes, feeling a pleasant numbness pour over my body.

Something was holding me down, I opened my eyes but everything was blurred, smearing all around the edges. Muffled sound. I could make out a figure, golden blonde hair painfully whipping me across. I raised my hands up in defence; this thing was relentless, attacking any part of me that lay unprotected. It started clawing at my arms and I felt the hot blood seep down my arm. It took me a while to understand what was going on, I rolled onto the floor taking the beast with me, shocking it for a moment, enough time for me to run. I bolted through the living room door but that thing was to fast, she lunged across the room taking out my legs and gripping them like a vice. I struggled to get free. Eventually getting one leg loose enough to kick back, this didn't seem to faze the creature and although my vision was still hazy I caught a glimpse of their sadistic smile. This wasn't a beastly creature, it was a woman. I flicked my leg out one more time, catching her right on the nose, clearly a sweet spot as she momentarily let go, allowing me to clamber to my uneasy feet and stumble into the kitchen.

I picked up the frying pan that had been disguarded in the empty sink and watched as the blood drained out of my arms and dripped down the handle. I looked up from my blooded hands to see the she beast ready to pounce. Her hair fell widely across her face, obscuring any identity.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N I've had a few questions about 'Sweet Seduction' so I thought I would put them on here as well in case anyone was thinking the same thing.**

**Q- How come Iris seems to have so much more control compared to Ashton and Damien? A-Because Iris has lived through the same situation before she was turned, she knows exactly how difficult it is and can tame her 'wilder' emotions by thinking back to her past. She doesn't want Kayla to react the way she did.**

**Q-Why did they ask Kayla's mum if she could stay with them?**

**This is purely Iris being her pushy self, She wanted Ashton to tell Kayla about vampires and thought the situation would be better controlled if Kayla was at their house, this is also why Ashton didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea either...Of course it didn't go to plan AT ALL.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming, my screaming. A cold sweat covered my body. The room was dark, lit up every now and again by the occasional car that happened to drive by, shining through the window hitting me directly in the face, blinding me momentarily. I sat carefully observing my surroundings, the dream freaked me out, it seemed so real, so chilling. I wiped my forehead; sweat dripped down from my palm and splattered onto my leg, creating a small mark on my jeans. I panted, and tucked my head in between my knees, trying to avoid a panic attack. I could have sworn that dream was real, I could almost feel her scratching at the skin on my arms, and I remembered exactly the tight grip she held around my legs. Suddenly my hearing muffled and vision blurred, I couldn't breathe, no matter how much air I sucked in, it wasn't enough for my body. I could feel my shirt soak up the watery substance that was now flooding from my body.

The ache in my chest finally relaxed, allowing me to breathe properly. I knew I had bruises from the other day's events; in fact I was pretty sure that most of my body was speckled with blue and purple spots but they were hidden nicely by the lack of light. I stood up stretching my legs, raising my arms above my head and locking my fingers together ,waiting patiently for my back to click relieving me from the uncomfortable tension that had built up during my nightmare.

There was a sharp knock at the door. All my fears returned and I concentrated on keeping my breathing steady, it was just someone looking for my mum, I would tell them that she was on holiday and then they would go away. I patted my hair down, smoothed out my shirt and hoped to god that I didn't look or smell too bad.

I opened the door slowly, keeping the latch on, I knew it was silly but after all that had happened I wasn't about to risk my life over something as stupid as that. I was nearly surprised to see the tall, pale faced man standing before me; I started to wonder if anything would surprise me now.

"Yes?" I said blandly, I wasn't about to let him in.

"I just came by to make sure you were ok after..." He trailed off, peering around and raising his eyebrows, signalling me to open the door.

"I'm fine" I wasn't brave enough to keep eye contact I held my gaze just above his shoulders concentrating on the horrific scar that covered a large part of his neck. He took a step closer and I instinctively started to close the door but stopped myself. He looked hurt by my actions, but surely he must understand my reluctance?

Had he been waiting near my house the whole time? I'm sure the doorknob would turn to dust if I didn't let go of it soon.

Ashton nodded, looking more and more distant with every second that passed.

"So that's it?" I asked. Being around him seemed to drain my energy, subsequently sending my brain into overdrive.

"That's it." He confirmed. Ashton stood there for a second more before backing up and waving slightly, taking off quickly down the drive. I opened the door and took a step out, watching him leave; Ashton strode off, quickly, running his hands through his hair, clearly troubled. I couldn't begin to imagine what could be wrong with him. I went back inside, not bothering to lock up, after all the one real 'person' I was scared of seemed polite enough to knock.

I paced the floor slowly. Ashton seemed to possess every thought, every movement, I couldn't stop thinking about him, the stories he told had haunted my dreams and his physical presence branded my body. There was part of my mind that begged me to believe him, accept the tales he told as true, be convinced by the tone of his voice and trust the desire he made me yearn for.

The other part of my mind however had a different plan, years of science and logic banished those thoughts along with the longing I felt and wanted so desperately to believe. It was a constant war, fought on the two halves of my brain, strategising, trying to get the upper hand. So far logic seemed to be winning.

I sighed; I could continue on like this forever, I knew full well I would never have the answers I wanted.

A Sense of time evaded me, I couldn't contemplate how long I had been asleep or how long I had been awake, and I didn't know what day it was. The past few days had exhausted me, I was in and out of consciousness like a yo-yo. I looked out the window; the sun was either just starting to set or just starting to rise. I thought it would be best if I cleared my mind. I changed into my joggers and scraped my hair back into loose bun. I stretched quickly, grabbing my iPod and turning it up full blast, blocking out any annoying thoughts that were likely to pester me. I walked briskly up to the gate before starting my jog.

I ran down the main road, thankful for the sharp winds. The trees bent so far over with the force they looked like they could snap at any given moment. It was hard work running against it, but that was what I needed, something to keep my mind focused, pain seemed to be the only thing I had felt in a long time, why shouldn't it work for me now? I sensed someone behind me, assuming it was another jogger I moved over to the right, hoping they would overtake and leave me to my turtles pace. I didn't like running with other people, I always felt pressured to run at a faster pace.

They didn't overtake so I kept my place at the side of the path. I slowed down and stopped, bending over with my hands on my knees, pretending to be out of breath, hopefully giving the jogger no other option but to pass me. I remained there for a few seconds, no one went by. I turned around; I couldn't see anyone, nothing, no trees, no more wind and no roads to turn down. An omen. I had always been suspicious, never walked under a ladder and avoiding drains on the floor where possible, I didn't know if I really believed in the superstitions, but best to avoid them anyway.

I viewed the street, hesitant to continue I could have sworn there was someone behind me. It was starting to get dark, the evening was muggy and the sky threatened to rain .The street lights just began to flicker on. There was nothing this part of town, just the main road and farmer's fields. I studied the road in front of me, still nothing. When I looked back once more, my heart skipped a beat and then picked up double pace. There was a figure; they were too far away to distinguish any features, they appeared to be male though there was no blue tint to his hair just a boring brown colour. He was coming up fast, I took off running, I could have just been paranoid however I knew too well what could happen if I was right. I did not have the energy to fight.

I sprinted down the road, peering over my shoulder every few seconds to see if the stranger was still behind me, he was. I managed to keep a good distance between us. I made a quick decision to veer off into a farmer's field, if he followed me in there I would be in trouble, but if he ran past he would simply see me as a bit of a freak. I ran into the long grass slowing down slightly as the uneven ground made my footing uneasy. I glanced behind to see the foreign body running in the trail Id left.

I pushed myself harder, damaging the crops as I ran. I knew I was slowing down, my body, already fatigued couldn't handle the punishment, my legs ached and my mouth became dry, making it uncomfortable to breathe. My body, running off adrenalin alone, was about to give in if I couldn't find somewhere to hide the stranger would have me right where he wanted me. I was not about to let that happen, I couldn't see the end of the field ahead of me, I caught a glimpse of a small wooded area appearing, not a forest, but enough to lose someone in.

The night seemed to get darker and darker with every second that passed. The woodland ahead seemed harder to see, good for hiding, but I couldn't even see the intruder behind me, just the sound of pulverised crops alerted me to his whereabouts and he seemed to be close, I needed to create some more distance between us if I had any chance of hiding. I weaved a little, turning a few corners, hoping to put him off. This plan of course had a flaw; I couldn't see well enough to know if he had kept going straight.

The crops opened out, and there was a meter or two of clear space before the next field began. I tried to push faster in the clearing, I suddenly felt myself falling, my foot had caught on something hard.

I tried to get up as quickly as possible. As I pulled myself up I fell straight back on my face, colliding with a large stone which pricked my check ever so slightly, but just enough to draw blood. I could feel the pin prick start to ooze thick warm liquid, travelling just below my nose, so close in fact that I almost breathed in the damn stuff. A horrid smell poked my senses, like tangy metal. I looked round grabbing my leg, looking down at the big hunk of metal I tripped on, it was a railway track! I instinctively panicked. My trousers had got caught on a stray bolt that was protruding out from the inside of the metal structure. I kicked out my leg, trying to pull myself free the sharp metal bolt had pierced through the trousers and felt like had caught on the inside of my trainer luckily missing and part of my body.

I looked around, so far there was no sign of him. Hoping desperately that the brown haired man had given up by some miracle or at least and more likely couldn't see me on the floor I pulled harder at the material, suddenly I found myself covered in light. I flung my head to the right my heart beating faster than I could have thought possible there was a small part of my brain wondering If a 17 year old could give themselves a heart attack. A huge piece of engineering rattled along the track at top speed, heading straight for me. I waved my arms around in the air, trying to alert the driver, I knew it was stupid trains took about a mile of track to pull to a stop at a station, there was no way this one was going to come to a stop before me in a mere 20 feet. I struggled more, unable to free myself I began to pull off my trousers. I wasn't about to get hit by a train, A loud siren noise came out from the front carriage the driver had obviously noticed me, but he had noticed me too late. My body froze up, the train lights were mesmerising, I didn't want to die anymore then I wanted to continue to sit there watching the lights. Another loud sound came the carriage breaking my trance like state, but by this time, it was too close to do anything.

A hard body lunged into me, not caring enough to be gentle, we both spun out to the side of the track, my bottoms had been torn from my body and I had lost one trainer. Fearing the stranger had got me I struggled against his grip. Their grip tightened and I felt their ragged hot breath at my ear.

"Shhh, relax its me"

I let out a sigh of relief. I tapped Ashton's arm, letting him know it was ok to let me go.

The train was still passing and I could hear noises coming from the other side. I kept hold of Ashtons arm, feeling almost safe now. However someone was still following me, and that someone was waiting on the other side of the train. The train finally pulled away. AS the light of the train passed My breath caught in my chest, James. James had been chasing me.

He wasn't the same he looked, wild. He wasn't alone, as the light faded I saw a streak of blonde hair. They were Vampires.

"Why don't they attack?" I asked forcing myself to breathe.

"There are to many of us now dear" Iris voice sounded behind me and I turned round, she smiled. Damien stood by her side ready for action.

* * *

** REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE ..... A.N I know its been a long time since I updated so I am REALLY sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with the way the story seems to be going, If any one has any suggestions please let me know :D **


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N...sorry to everyone that already got this alert but there are a few questions I wanted to ask...Firstly...Is this chapter too long ? Also....Do people like the direction Im taking Sweet Seduction in?... I dont have that many reviews for the last two chapters so that leads me to think alot of people dont? ....Thanks **_

* * *

_Occursus_

_Not satisfied that Iris had checked me well enough for injuries, Ashton did it himself, twice, before walking me to the car. He opened the door and helped me inside. _

"_What the hell is going on!" I panted, still trying to catch my breath. _

"_Are you sure you're alright? That's for you by the way" He said ignoring my question. He pointed to a bottle of water and what looked like a sandwich. I drank some of the water but paid close attention to the conversation taking place. Ashton had shut the door slightly...but I could just hear them well enough. _

"_Damien, call Occursus, I thought I could handle this on my own, but" Ashton couldn't continue._

"_It's ok dear, everyone needs help sometimes" Iris tried to comfort him. She should have known Ashton was not one to be comforted. _

"_This isn't going to be easy." He sighed. _

_Iris climbed into the back seat, handing me a blanket and pillow. _

"_You'll want to sleep, we've got a long journey ahead of us" Iris told me quietly, Ashton was in the car now, starting up the engine he impatiently waited for Damien. Slightly panicked I sat bolt upright. _

"_Ashton what the hell just happened! Don't ignore me!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arm._

"_It's ok Kayla, it was just a random vampire attack, they must have seen me with you I'm sorry" He said, looking me in the eye. He really did look sorry. _

"_But James was there" I stuttered. Random attack my arse._

"_Whose James?...regardless" He said shaking his head " I'm sure your just imagining things, it was dark, it could have been anyone." _

"_Oh, you're probably right. It was pretty dark" Even though I was sure it was James at the time, it couldn't have been. No way, I let Ashton convince me._

"_Where are we going? I want to go home" I half demanded half begged. _

"_You're not safe at home" Ashton said as if it was obvious, I knew he was right, but I barely knew these people as it was. _

"_Ok, so where are we going exactly?" I asked._

_On the way I had listened carefully to everything Iris was telling me, everything Id needed to know. I didn't take it all in, I was too tired, towards the end of the journey I let my eyes fall shut, I couldn't be sure how long Id fallen asleep for. Over 2 hours had passed before the car pulled into a remote driveway, cars had already gathered and it looked like we were in some kind of nature reserve._

_A few people waited in the car park whilst others had walked on ahead, not bothering to wait. A group walked over to us and started to introduce themselves. _

"_Stay in the car" Ashton told me. _

"_You cannot be serious I'm coming with you, If this is about me then I have every right to be there Ashton. _

_He wouldn't budge on the subject, we were further away from others and I doubted Iris could hear me, let alone come to my rescue. I would follow him if I had to. _

_A man and a woman came up from behind us, holding hands they stopped about a foot away. _

"_This is the girl that's been causing all the trouble?" The man asked with a deep, powerful voice. _

"_Yes, this is her." Ashton replied taking my hand and holding it firmly. I couldn't tell the reason behind his gesture it seemed, possessive. _

"_She has an interesting look about her" The women said thoughtfully, she wasn't being unkind or out of order, she merely looked fascinated. _

"_If this is the reason behind all the trouble then I think it would be beneficial for her to be there Ashton." He looked sympathetic before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. " No one is going to attack her here." _

_Ashton grudgingly took my hand and led me into the forest along with the others. We came to an overgrown area of plants and bushes. _

_Confident in himself Ashton stepped through thorn bushes and stiff branches to a well concealed spot in the forest. He disappeared into the man hole, it seemed like things weren't going exactly the way he would have liked. I followed behind, Iris at my side, keeping a firm grip on my arm. I couldn't tell if it was for reassurance or for protection, by the way Damien had positioned himself slightly in front of me I guessed it was for protection. It wasn't nearly as grand as expected, when mentioned I had pictured a spectacular hall, filled with elegant furniture, old classical pieces lost from reality centuries ago, collected from all over the world, Venice, Paris, Rome. A meeting place for the vampires of old...Occursus. _

_What I stared upon now was almost the complete opposite. There was hardly any furniture, just one rustic wooden table and a few stools no one seemed to be using. Little holes dug into the walls held dimly lit candles, providing the only light available, dust and cobwebs covered every inch of the hideout. Flames licked at the dust and flickered, no one had been bothered to actually clean the place. There was only one door, only one entrance, one exit. _

_Too many people were cramped in, like sewer rats, not one person seemed interested, only a few of them came across as mildly annoyed. They had all crowded into the corners leaving a wide circular gap around Ashton. He surveyed the room once before turning in a circle and dramatically opening out his arms. _

"_My friends thank you all for coming on such short notice." _

"_And just what exactly are we doing here Ashton?" A short stocky man from the front line spoke up. "I was under the impression you didn't need OUR help. Not then, not ever. That is if I recall correctly?" _

_I resisted the urge to shiver, I felt like I had been dragged into an old argument and for some reason it was my fault it was all getting pulled up again. _

"_You are right Richard, but I was young, inexperienced, I didn't understand the importance of our system." He paused for a moment. "For which I am sorry." I could see it pained him to say it, even without really knowing Ashton; he didn't seem the type of guy that would say sorry for no reason at all. Hurried whispers erupted throughout the crowd._

_Even with my own doubts about the honesty of his statement, the others seemed to be buying it. I couldn't distinguish any individual voices. Damien and Iris kept their guarded positions in front of me. _

"_Cassandra is back." Ashton announced, silencing the whispers immediately. Everyone looked intently at Ashton. _

"_I thought she was dead" A small boy, now closer to me said, sounding shocked but slightly pissed off. _

"_Are you sure?" The same stocky man at the front asked, taking a step forward, closer to Ashton. _

" _I would know." He replied bitterly. "She needs to be stopped, tonight she attacked an innocent." _

"_Do not try to trick us Ashton Miller; we know this human is your new pet! Vampires attack humans all the time. This is no concern of ours." A tall bearded man appeared out of the crowd, scolding Ashton, sounding almost like a father whose son just smashed the window to their new car. _

"_I disagree." A sultry voice echoed from the entrance. A woman stood there, fiery gold hair and beautifully pale skin. Her features seemed average, no high cheekbones, nothing extraordinary; her nose was slightly crooked, slightly. However there was something hypnotising about her, she carried herself with an aura of arrogance._

"_Did you honestly believe I was dead, I'm disappointed in you all, I thought you knew me better then that" She faked a heavy sigh. "Oh well, I was planning on returning soon anyway, there's only so long a girl like me can stay hidden, attention seeking and all that, but well, when I heard about your little pet Ashton, I just couldn't resist." Cassandra smirked. _

_Her whole body oozed evil, every word that came from her mouth fell like poison. Her every movement sinister. She Strutted over to the dusty table and perched on the edge, crossing her legs, taking a large bite of the apple she carried with her, she could barely contain her excitement, everyone in the room seemed to be speechless. _

"_What are you doing here" Ashton almost spat, he remained rigid clenching his fists and pinning his arms to his sides._

"_Now now lover, you did call Occursus did you not? I have every right to be here, besides you know me well enough to realise I wouldn't pass up this opportunity, well, one of a select few. We used to have such good times together you and I" I didn't like the way she called him lover, in fact I did more than dislike it, I hated it, it was pathetic, to be jealous of someone I'd never met before, but these two clearly had history and that pissed me off. _

"_And we both know I am the only person who knows you that well." Ashton cut her off, seemingly frustrated. _

"_I would disagree Ashton; there is someone who knows me almost as well as you." _

"_And who would that be" he said through gritted teeth._

"_Vestri frater?" _

"_Sit mortuus" Ashton strained, I didn't know what they were talking about, but the words seemed to drain him._

"_Sic stultus, haud, haud sit non" Cassandra smiled and looked over to the far corner of the room. "Come now Dominick, don't be shy; it's only your brother after all." _

_The sea of people separated, leaving one man standing alone in the gap. _

_Ashton looked so shocked, almost afraid, I didn't think it was possible for him to feel such emotion, but there he was, barely able to hold his body up let alone say another word. _

"_Well I have done what I came here to do; I should leave you two to get reacquainted." She turned towards the exit as she got closer she stopped in front of us, I could see Damien's back muscles tense up, he was expecting a fight. _

"_Kayla, I've been __dying __to meet you" She peered round Irises head and outstretched her hand. Within a second Ashton was right there, restraining her. _

"_Oh relax lover, always so uptight, I was just being polite. I will say one thing to you though __pet" __She said the word with so much hatred I physically flinched. "That friend of yours, he's very willing isn't he?" She threw her head back and laughed before turning and walking out of the 'building'. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to think what I knew wasn't true. I knew it was James; I just didn't want to admit it. Whatever happened to him would be all my fault. _

_I quickly turned to look at Dominick, I knew by Ashton's reaction that it was his brother, but I just couldn't be sure, I didn't want to take anything that women said to be true. He didn't move from his place in the crowd and the sea of people caved back in, obscuring the view. Ashton didn't turn to look at his brother either; his gaze lingered on me for a few moments before he turned back to the gathering. _

"_You see" He said, more determined than ever. "She must be stopped, who here is willing to help me?" He spoke clearly with so much strength in his voice. _

_Out from the crowd a young man stood forward, I had no problem seeing this particular person, he stood opposite Ashton, just coming under his height, he was very slight, not very muscular. He wore a bright blue chequered shirt, a black T-shirt underneath. His hair was not short but seemed to have some other colour running through it as well; he has just the right amount of style whilst still managing to look manly._

"_You have helped me many times before, I am almost certain there will be a time when you do again. Therefore I offer my services to you Ashton Miller." That was at least the second time someone had said his full name, the people in this meeting were obviously very old fashioned. As he stepped into the candle light I could see him more clearly. His hair was a dirty blonde, it looked like it had been highlighted and a light purple strips swept down within it. _

_Besides the newcomer, I seemed to be the only one smiling. _

"_It would seem you are the only one brave enough Michael." He was baiting them into it, but no one was biting. Everyone else still seemed to be shocked by this man's willingness to help, that and I would assume Cassandra's presence there. _

_No one else came forward, and we began leaving soon after that. On the way out many had given their apologises to Ashton, secretly reviling that they were just too scared of 'the beast' as they called her. I asked Iris what she thought of that, I would have asked Ashton, but he was knee deep in conversation with Michael. She told me that she didn't mind if no one else wanted to help, it was their right to be able to refuse such a request, and that Cassandra wasn't just any ordinary vampire. I didn't really want to, in case it wasn't the answer I wanted, but I asked her if she was ok being dragged into this argument. To my surprise she laughed _

"_I am not the kind of women to let someone walk all over me Kayla, I'm sure you've noticed that, especially not her" Iris sounded truly scary for a moment; I tried to remember she was on my side. There was an undertone to her words; I couldn't tell if she knew Cassandra already or not. _

_The optimism I felt for a few moments when Michael agreed to help was long gone. A horde of vampires were too afraid to go after just one?! It didn't make any sense to me; no one could be that powerful surely._

_I knew the drive home would be long, boring and tedious. With everything that was happening to me I did seem to be getting any more answers, just more and more questions. It was like having a jigsaw piece spread out on the floor, I could see all the pieces, I just couldn't quite fit any of them together. _

_Michael fit snugly in the car with us, it seemed he would be coming home to, No one said another word about Ashtons 'brother' so I made it my mission not to ask, they all seemed to be off in their own worlds anyway._

_Eventually we got back to the house. I eagerly got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs. Everyone around me seemed to be tense whilst I remained unfazed or blissfully ignorant as Ashton had called it. _

_I began walking up the drive when another car pulled up. My heart beat accelerated surely Cassandra would not follow us here. The newbie giggled, truly giggled, like a 5 year old._

"_Relax darling it's just Dominick" He laughed again before turning to Damien and asking "Are humans always this entertaining, I really must invest in one myself." I knew he wasn't a threat to me, he seemed friendly enough but the way he talked about me like stock shocked me. Damien didn't reply to Michaels question, although I'm pretty sure it was rhetorical anyway, he was concentrating on the car and the dark figure that climbed out of it. The same emotions seemed to be flying around tonight, fear, shock, confusion. It was starting to annoy me._

"_What are you doing here?" Ashton almost screamed across the drive, he kept the same stance he had whilst he was refraining himself from attacking Cassandra, he was obviously trying to stop himself from beating on Dominick to. It was upsetting really to see, I saw the heartbreak in Ashton when he told me his brother was dead, I wouldn't know how to feel if I found out my 'dead' sister was really alive, but it seemed that Ashton was settling with angry, better yet, furious. _

"_Brother, you need my help." He said raising his hands as if in surrender._

"_No! Not what are you doing HERE!" He pointed to the ground, his voice rising and breaking with every word. "What are you doing as in this planet here? You're dead! I saw you DIE" He stressed every sentence, as if trying to remind himself what really happened._

_It was strange seeing Ashton so worked up, defeated. I'd seen him pissed off once, but he was more like an animal then, now, he just seemed crushed, almost like a human._

"_You didn't see me die, you left remember you left before the process started, but I was so weak, after you had gone Cassandra came back for me, unchained me, gave me blood to feed on. I was so ashamed of myself for being what I was, I couldn't face you again after that, she said" He stopped, as if silently cursing himself for what he was about to say " Cassandra convinced me, that you wouldn't want to see me again, that you would be ashamed. I couldn't come back after that, I was always the weak one, and you were always the strong one, able to deal with anything. I am so sorry little brother." He finished hanging his head, he couldn't stand to look at Ashton, but I could see more pain and self hate in Dominick's eyes then I'd ever seen in my life, It was almost enough to knock me to the floor. Ashton once again seemed unable to speak, another thing that had happened to much this past night. _

"_Then why come back, why now?" Damien asked for him. I briefly wondered how Damien felt about the brother's return, after all Damien had taken on the roll of the big brother. _

"_Ashton called Occursus, he never calls Occursus, rarely ever even goes to it, to strong minded for that. So when I heard, I was afraid he was in serious trouble, I wasn't going to abandon him again"_

"_YOU ABANDONED HIM FOR CENTURYS!" Damien voice roared over the car engines, he seemed almost as angry as Ashton had a moment ago._

_It was all getting to much for me, all the information, all the emotions, all the jagged edges that didn't quite make sense, what had she done to James? It's like I could feel everyone's emotions all at once, not just mine, it was too much. _

"_We should go inside" Iris interrupted everyone; she always seemed to be the calm one, keeping her head at all times. She ushered me in through the door along with Michael. The others seemed to stay behind, I was curious to know what they were talking about, but too polite to actually get up to listen. Iris brought me in a hot chocolate and sat me down on the sofa. All I wanted to do was to close my eyes; I took a sip of my hot chocolate, then tipped my head back and rested. _

_Someone's stare started to tear a hole through my head, I could no longer relax so I opened my eyes to see Michael sitting next to me, he was so graceful I hadn't even felt him sit down. He continued to stare. _

"_You're not like the others you know" I said wearily._

_Michael cocked his head to the side, a large smile on his face. _

"_How?" He asked, appearing overly curious for my opinion and input. It was a nice change. His smile only grew when I pointed to his clothes; then amazingly, he poked me, right in the rib cage. I was so shocked I could only return his stare, my mouth hanging open. _

"_Not all vampires are dark and gloomy you know" He smiled, I laughed. He was easy to talk with, and he intrigued me as much as I seemed to intrigue him. He wasn't anything like other vampires. _

"_You know, Ashton seems kind of full of himself" He said mock shaking his head, he placed a hand on his chin as if thinking up some bizarre story to tell me. _

" _So do you by the looks of it" I said, almost a bit to confidently, but before I could be afraid of offending him he replied._

"_Of course I am, it's one of my best qualities." He winked at me. Yes, very easy to talk with. I couldn't stop the next question for pouring out my mouth, it just happened, before I could even think about it._

"_Why did you want to help Ashton?" I knew I was being nosy, but I couldn't understand why this one person would want to help, when everyone else didn't._

"_I am not a coward, Kayla, I will not back down from a challenge no matter how difficult it seems. I thought I had made myself rather clear in the hall though; Ashton has helped me more times than I care to remember or even acknowledge. Besides, would you turn down that sweet arse of his?" _

_I burst out into fits of laughter ,Michael seemed to be content with that and left the room smiling, leaving me on the floor in a mess, and that's how I stayed, until everyone else came back into the house, then the humour was washed away like a flood. The tension reared its thick ugly head._

"_You should go to bed" Ashton told me. "You're clearly overwhelmed." He looked almost amused with my position, and I would have thought if it was under different circumstances he may have cracked a smile, or even laughed. _

_He might have been right, after everything that had been happening I seemed to be numb to new possibilities, nothing was sinking in, nothing seemed to be scaring me, and I should be scared. Usually I would have been, but everything just felt so surreal, like a dream. None of this could really be happening. _

_I knew the feeling wouldn't last long, so I wanted to enjoy it whilst I could. I refused to let Ashton take me to bed. I knew he was concerned about my welfare but I wasn't naive enough to believe that was the only reason he wanted me out of the way. If he was going to talk about me, Cassandra, James or anyone, I wanted to be there. I had a right to be there, and just like I expected Iris agreed with me, Ashton couldn't argue with her, at least, not successfully._

* * *

**A.N Ok So what does everyone think of this chapter and the new characters ? If anyone has any questions please ask :). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N...Ok, this is a very rough version,So If there are mistakes Im sorry. I just wanted to get something up and get peoples opinions on it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
So what do people think of Dominick and Michael?  
What do people want to see more of?  
Anything Im not clear enough on?**  
**Does it seem like im dragging it out?  
Thanks in advance to anyone who anwsers these questions!  
**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! _**

* * *

There was a lot Ashton was hiding. I didn't expect him to tell me the truth. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know the truth.

Everyone stayed up into the early morning; I struggled to stay awake past 1.10. No one seemed to be talking about Cassandra; Michael seemed content in reminiscing, bringing up memories from centuries past. I couldn't help but wonder how old exactly Ashton was. I knew Michael was toying with me, every time I looked at him; he smirked, grinned or winked. It was as if he knew everything I was thinking.

I tried not to look towards Dominick. Whenever I glanced at him, pain and anguish would send my heart crashing towards the floor. He didn't move, didn't talk, just sat in the corner the very same expression painted on his face. There wasn't much of a resemblance between the two brothers, Dominick wasn't as bulky as Aston, not the Ashton was really bulky. His hair so different, it wasn't just blond; it was pale white running flat along his head. The only thing that looked similar was their eyes, Dominick's blue black eyes stood out against his silvery hair.

Everyone took turns training in the garden; I spent a lot of time just watching them. It was clear they had years of practise, they didn't seem to mind hurting each other either, they attacked with full force every time not even Iris got a break. They would come in with bruises and black eyes.

Dominick seemed to be Damien's favourite sparring partner, the first time I watched them I was afraid for Dominick, he didn't have any of the muscle or height his partner benefited from, but that didn't seem to make a difference, he was able to hold his own.

It was rare that Ashton trained with them, he spent most of his time in the house training alone which meant I didn't get to see him often, he would skip dinner and sometimes breakfast to research or train, something Iris was less than please about.

As I watched I wondered about the rooms I had briefly seen earlier, I was bored, I needed something to do with my time.

My initial intention was to find the art room but as I searched the house I was more interested in finding the 'library'. Ashton said there wouldn't be anything I was interest in so I assumed it was about his kind, I didn't want to try his patience, not now, but what was the problem when I already knew about them?

I couldn't remember the way to the rooms so I walked through the house methodically opening and closing every door.

I opened one of the last door and got a shocked, inside the room was Ashton.

He stopped , seemingly pausing for breath, he walked over to the large rack of weapons picking up two small swords. He began setting some sort of obstacle course up. He dragged out large metal objects from different parts of the room, large ropes were pulled down from the ceiling. Ashton tied a few bags to the ends of some and then stood in the middle of the room, staring at the creation.

Suddenly he pounced at the large metal beast, bounding off its side whilst managing to attack the leather bags. The first bag he slashed poured out with a vile smelling liquid . He managed to avoid any of the spills. He continued on cutting open the targets whilst twisting and turning in the air, within a matter of seconds Ashton had obliterated all the targets but one. Swiftly he leaped into the air hooking his legs around a rope and hanging upside down almost like a spider before destroying the last target completely. Watching Ashton train wasn't like anything else I've seen before. I stood at the threshold I couldn't help but admire him. He was so quick, so powerful striking each target with perfect accuracy. He looked almost professional, he wore just silky loose trousers, his hands were taped up, I couldn't imagine that it was to prevent injury. He kept his body tight, his guard always stayed perfectly placed. His body adjusted twisted perfectly he didn't seem animalistic like before, just raw power.

His torso dripped with sweat, each individual pearly red droplet glistened in the dim light.

He let his body fall to the ground landing softly in a crouch position. I felt the cold concrete through my bear feet and shivered. I began to feel more useless than ever, the realisation that I couldn't help struck me. I knew Ashton would never let me go after Cassandra; in fact he seemed to hate the idea of anyone killing her but him. Even so, I needed to learn some sort of defence, if I was going to be thrown into this world then I wasn't about to be defenceless.

He turned around to look at me, his breathing was heavy but he held his hand out for me to come forward. I stepped into the dark room, even though it had the same layout as my prison cell, it didn't have the same feel to it at all.

We sat on the dirty old sofa. Ashtons arms locked perfectly around my body. I couldn't deny that I felt safe in his company. He didn't say anything, just sat with his head resting on my shoulder. I picked up his hand and began playing with his fingers.

"You know, you should probably forgive your brother" I started "you know it's killing him."

"Why would that be?" He replied almost coldly, but I could tell he would curious.

"Well, I know what he did hurt you, but honestly, aren't you the least bit relieved he's alive?"

"I thought he was dead for hundreds of years Kayla, Damien seems more of a brother to me than he does." Again with the hundreds of years.

"I understand that, really I do but don't you want the chance to get to know him again. I was speaking to him earlier and..."

"You spoke to him" Ashton cut me off. He didn't sound angry, more hurt.

"We were both in the kitchen together; I couldn't just ignore him could I?"

He sighed, I knew I was getting through to him.

"Can't you just be happy he's alive, think of how hurt you were when you had to let him 'die'. That doesn't need to affect you anymore. He's trying to help, and we need help" I nearly pleaded.

Ashton hugged me tighter, I was making sense. To be honest Dominick didn't deserve the treatment he was getting off Ashton, or Damien, although the last one I couldn't easily fix.

"No one is asking you to be fine with him straight away, but how about not ignoring him" I suggested, turning to look at him.

"He could be a spy for Cassandra"

I scowled at him. Now he was just being ridiculous.

"You know you don't believe that, anyway he hasn't even told me whatever it is you don't want me to know about ......yet" Then he smiled for the first time in what seemed likes hours .

"Nor will he" Ashton replied whilst smoothing out my hair. "Your turning into a mini Iris"

I smiled, that was a compliment.

"It can't be that bad" I sulked , I was way past fed up with not knowing, If I didn't get some answers soon I would explode.

He kissed the tip of my nose before replying.

"Im a vampire Kayla, what good do you expect to find in that?"

I couldn't argue with that, I'd already seen what Ashton could do and I could only imagine how bad Cassandra could be seeing al all the others were scared of her, maybe she was the real reason for the plague.

The reminder of Ashton's darker side gave me shivers. I quickly stood up, keeping my distance I knew Ashton could sense my fear but I hoped he wouldn't bring it up. Ashton was a deadly being, I had to remind myself of that. It was too easy to forget and to easy to depend on him in the circumstances. He was the one that looked out for me, without him I had no hope of surviving this mess.

I sat in the living room, Michael perched on the arm rest, legs crossed. He had decided to watch one of the DVDS Ashton had brought for me , Bridget Jones Diary.

He seemed to be entertained Dominick had his place in the corner, Michael seemed to be the only one he would willingly talk to. Every so often he would throw something at him, A pen A DVD. Presumably to get a smile out of him, It didn't work, not that I blamed him, every now and then he looked like he wanted to smile, or laugh at Michaels jokes, but it never quite happened.

Michael and Dominick seemed quite close considering they had just met; Michael was very clear about his sexuality, but Dominick? I couldn't tell, he didn't seem the type, but there was something between them, and I couldn't quite work out what it was, as usual. I had walked in on them occasionally, just quick enough to see Dominick pull slightly away, listened in the corridor to hear their hurried whispers. I tried to ignore it, tried to stop my mind from digging up all sorts conclusions, but you can't un-see something once it's been seen.

Ashton appeared in the doorway.

"What are you watching?" he asked touching back his fringe, somewhat awkwardly.

He came to sit beside me on the sofa.

"I suppose it was your choice?" Ashton said looking towards Dominick.

Dominick just stared at his brother as did I.

Ashton sat there as if everything was normal. Everyone seemed to be speechless , except Michael of course.

"Actually" He said raising his voice " I picked it, the Acting is absolutely superb." He mocked sounding just like a critic.

" I should have known" Ashton sighed

He may not have said much but they were the first non hostile words he had said to his sibling.

"He's right you know Colin Firth Is fantastic in this" Dominick answered somewhat timidly regaining his composure. I felt sorry for him, I couldn't imagine what he felt like now. The differences in them just kept coming, Ashton was so confident, Dominick didn't seem to know where he stood, he seemed to be one of those people who just took everything in, without needing to say much, analysing everyone else.

" I wouldn't really know" Ashton retorted.

" Of course you wouldn't know, you've been hiding under a rock the past few hundred years , train , eat, sleep, dream about training, train , eat , sleep." Michael smiled " See I know you better then you think." Michael seemed to find himself hilarious, but like I had always felt there was something different about him, he seemed unique yet sheltered.

" He's not very hard to read though " I interrupted , joining in on the banter.

"Harder than you might think Kayla. What exactly have you been training for all these years then Ashton. It must have been for something." Michael inquired. He was stirring up trouble again; he seemed to have this mischievous side, like a child.

" You know he's always been into training Michael" Iris scolded him, she had just came back from the shops, stocking up on supplies , Damien had gone with her but refused to be in the same room as Dominick, so I had rarely seen him, he seemed to be training more than Ashton. It left me a lot of time with Michael and Dominick. Iris cast Ashton a sympathetic look, there it was again, they were hiding something from me, and Iris was in on it.

"What is going on?" I burst. "You are all keeping something from me and Michael is the only one that wants to tell me!" I stood up "Tell me what is going on" I demanded.

Ashton pulled on my hand, making me fall back down to the sofa. "It's nothing honestly, Michaels just being a dick" he said.

"Stop lying to me" I begged.

Iris looked at me sadly " It's nothing you'll want to know dear"

" No, but she should know why all this is happening." Dominick said boldly, I couldn't understand where he suddenly got his confidence from. "Cassie is a nasty piece of work and she deserves to know why it's happening to her. She already knows about our kind, I don't think you're going to scare her off now."

"Cassie?!" Ashton spat at him. "A nasty piece of work? She is pure evil!"

Once again I found myself feeling sorry for Dominick, this was the first thing he had really said and Ashton felt it necessary to cut him down. Not only was he standing up for me, but he had a point.

"Stop it, Dominick's right, and if you're not going to tell me then I am just going to leave!" I said , trying to threaten him, he wouldn't want me alone with her about.

I was right, Ashton grabbed my wrist almost painfully.

"Just sit back down. I'll give you a brief but you have to understand you don't need to know every little detail."

"Suits you Ashton" Michael interrupted again. I didn't know whether he was looking out for me, or just like the drama.

I ignored his comment never the less, nodding and sitting down quickly.

"I knew Cassandra a very long time ago however just after Dominick's death she started to get out of control" he spoke about the death as if it had still happened he obviously hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that his brother was alive. "She didn't pay attention to the rules and let's face it there aren't many rules we have to follow, but she broke them all, she couldn't get enough. I hadn't seen her for a while when she turned up in France, I don't know how she found me, but she always seemed to have talents beyond the norm. She wanted to disappear, it seemed she had pissed off one too many and every vampire and their half demon brother were after her. The humans knew about her too of corse, you can't create that much attention and not be noticed, not that they would pose much of a problem admittedly. Anyway, long story short I helped her, everyone believed she was dead, but I knew, and I knew that she would return, but I won't let her get away with it this time. I will kill her Kayla, and I don't want you anywhere near me when it happens." He finished.

Everyone looked at me in pity; Ashton seemed to have forgotten to be sulking about his brother and began staring at me. I didn't understand what everyone's problem was; did they think I thought it was all his fault? I didn't see what the big problem was. What the hell wasn't I getting?!

Michael had moved from the arm of the chair and had sat on the floor below Dominick's feet; as usual Dominick seemed uncomfortable with their proximity.

I was tired, too tired, I didn't have the ability to understand something that was so blatantly thrust in front of me.

Luckily I didn't need to say much else, Michael had seemingly grown bored of our conversation and moved on to a more exciting topic.

"We'll need to start tracking her down soon, god knows where she is or what she's doing for that matter, for all we know she's in bloody London getting a pedicure!" It was the first time I had seen him show any real anxiety. He started to pace the floor and arm gripped tightly around his waist and the other resting on his chin, I almost thought he was taking the piss out of Ashton again, but no, he was serious, was this Michael the strategist?

"We should go out in pairs, start from the Occursus and work out in different directions going as far as possible before daybreaks; it'll be easier without the humans around." He looked at me and smile "No offence of corse."  
I simply smiled back, I could scarcely believe that Ashton was allowing him control; he seemed so content to let Michael take over.

"Dominick and I will take the south, tomorrow you and Damien can take the north." He instructed looking directly at Iris.

"What about me" Ashton asked as if coming out of a day dream.

"We all know if you caught scent of 'Cassie'" He mocked, grinning wildly "You go after her alone, no, no, you shall stay her and guard the fort" It was strange a completely different side to Michael, this Michael seemed powerful, strong and very intelligent. I knew my feelings about him were right, there was defiantly another side to him, one I intended to know all about, just as soon as I asked Ashton something.

Michael walked out the room slowly followed by a sullen Dominick.

"What was all that about?" I asked, the change in Michaels behaviour was off-putting.

"He's getting bored" Ashton replied in a dull, even tone.

We were alone in the room.

"There are a few things I want to talk to you about." I told him sternly, making it clear that he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**A.N SO If you enjoyed it/ didnt enjoy it REVIEW PLEASE :) It helps with motivation and its great to hear peoples opinions.**


End file.
